Our Life Together
by JessCM09
Summary: Sickness, birthdays, family time, serial killers, Ambassador Prentiss and a possible surprise? The third installment in my Alex and Emily series has it all, as the two brunettes and one special blonde grow even closer and learn what it takes to be a family.
1. Chapter 1

**So today's a holiday here and so I spent the day relaxing and writing (while watching Frozen for the millionth time) and so here is my third story. This first chapter is basically just setting up for the main focus of the story, which will mostly be Emily's birthday. I just really wanted to have some JJ and Alex bonding time so this chapter is incredibly light and cheesy but I love it and I hope you do too!**

**Thanks everyone for being so dedicated and sticking with me! You truly are the best!**

**Happy Reading! –J**

**Chapter 1**

"Agent Jareau," JJ greeted picking up her office phone on a Thursday afternoon, surrounded by paperwork.

"This is Jennifer Jareau?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes it is," JJ replied, her attention still on the file that she had been reading. "Who's this?"

"This is Shelley Conrad," the voice explained. "I'm the nurse at Lowell Prepatory School. I have Alexandra Campbell here with me."

"Is she okay?" JJ asked panicked, no longer reading her file.

"There's a flu bug going around and it seems that it has hit Alexandra pretty badly," The nurse explained. "I tried to get a hold of her mother, but I was unable to reach her. You're listed as an emergency contact."

"Oh yes, Emily's working and can't really be reached today," JJ explained.

The team had spent a long 6 days in Florida, working a case that involved two serial killers, targeting similar women. The team had returned yesterday afternoon and had gotten straight back to work. Today Emily and Rossi were doing an inmate interview and therefore Emily would not have her phone on her for a good portion of the day.

"Well Alexandra has been getting sick, and she does seem to have a fever, so she will need to be picked up," Mrs. Conrad explained. "If you're unable to get her I do have a Penelope Garcia listed as a secondary contact as well."

"No, no that's fine," JJ declined. "I will talk to my boss and be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you Agent Jareau, I will see you soon," the nurse said before hanging up.

JJ quickly closed the files on her desk, grabbing a few and stuffing them messily into her briefcase before quickly making her way to Hotch's office. The blonde knocked briefly before entering, finding the unit chief bent over his desk, engrossed in his work.

"Hotch, I'm really sorry but I need to leave early," JJ said as soon as she entered.

"Is everything okay?" Hotch asked, glancing at his clock and seeing that it was only noon.

"Alex's school called," JJ explained. "She's pretty sick and they can't get a hold of Emily, so someone needs to pick her up."

"In that case go right ahead," Hotch replied. "I'll have your calls forwarded to my phone. You go take care of Alex."

"Thanks Hotch," JJ said. "I'm going to text Emily to let her know, but if you talk to her can you just let her know not to worry?"

"Of course," Hotch replied. "Now go."

JJ headed out of the office quickly, walking as fast as she could through the office, stopping quickly at the janitor's closet to steal a bucket in case the teen was sick on the way home.

"Hey Blondie, where's the fire?" Morgan called out from his desk.

"Alex is sick, I have to go," JJ replied before reaching the elevators.

The blonde wrote Emily a quick text in the elevator, letting her know that she was going to get Alex so that the brunette wouldn't panic when she saw the missed calls from the school on her phone. She drove as fast as she could to the school, wishing she could have taken one of the SUVs so she could use the sirens.

When she arrived at the school she found the closest parking spot she could, practically running towards the large building, having no idea where to go once she got inside.

Rushing into the office, JJ headed towards the secretary, realizing that she probably looked a little panicked.

"Hi, Jennifer Jareau, the nurse called me to pick up Alexandra Campbell," JJ explained, looking around to see if she could see the nurse's office anywhere.

"Ah yes, this flu bug has been downright nasty," the secretary said. "Nurse's office is just down the hall there on your right, you can't miss it."

"Thank you," JJ called before heading that way. She found the office easily, walking in to find Alex lying on a bed in the corner, looking even paler than usual, an older woman in her 50s sitting at the desk beside her.

"You must be Agent Jareau," Shelley Conrad greeted, standing from her seat as JJ made her way to the bed.

"Yes hi," JJ said, sitting down and putting her hand against the teen's forehead. "How you feeling sweetheart?"

"Ugh," Alex groaned in reply, lifting her head slightly, her eyes glassy with tears.

"I think it hit her rather hard," Mrs. Conrad explained.

"She's really warm," JJ said, noticing that the teen felt like a heater beneath her hand.

"We've had a lot of kids out this week with the same bug," the nurse explained. "It lasts about 48 hours, but she'll probably be feeling pretty rotten for a few days. You can give her something to bring her fever down, but other then that you'll just have to wait it out."

"Thanks," JJ replied before returning her attention to Alex who looked pretty out of it. "Hey kiddo how about we head home okay? We'll get you to bed."

"No…can't," Alex replied weakly. "I'll get sick."

"It's okay, I've got a bucket in the car," JJ explained. "Come on let me help you up."

JJ practically had to lift the teen from the bed, holding her as they headed for the exit rather slowly, JJ rather worried by how weak Alex seemed.

"Thanks for coming," Alex whispered when they finally hit the cooler air outside.

"Always," JJ replied, leaning over to kiss the teen who she had come to care so deeply for on the head.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Jen?" Emily called as she entered the condo later that day.

"Hey," JJ replied from where she was coming down the stairs to retrieve a glass of water for Alex.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Emily asked worriedly.

Alex had gotten sick twice on the way home, and spent the rest of the day emptying her stomach, frustrated tears falling from her eyes.

"She's upstairs in her bathroom," JJ replied. "I gave her something for her fever, but she's still pretty warm. I tried to get her to bed but she doesn't want to move, she seems pretty upset, I couldn't even get her to change out of her uniform. I was just getting her a glass of water to keep her hydrated," JJ explained as she made her way into the kitchen, Emily moving to meet her at the fridge.

"Thank you," Emily said, placing a light kiss upon the blonde's lips. "Thank you for being here."

"Of course," JJ replied, filling a glass and handing it to Emily. "Why don't you go see her, I'll get your things put away for you down here," she suggested, taking the brunette's gun from her hip, and grabbing the briefcase that her girlfriend was still clutching.

Taking the glass of water from JJ, Emily headed quickly up the stairs, entering the bathroom where she found Alex hunched over the toilet, throwing up what little was left in her stomach.

"Oh honey," Emily sighed, grabbing a cloth off the vanity and wetting it before moving behind the teen to place the cool cloth on the back of her neck. Alex's hair had been pulled up into a messy bun by JJ earlier in the day, her face was pale and she seemed to be radiating heat.

"Emily?" Alex asked sadly, as she flushed the toilet and leaned back into the older woman's legs.

"It's me," Emily replied, taking a moment to wipe the younger brunette's forehead. "Here you should drink this, you need to stay hydrated," Emily said as she grabbed the water from where she left it by the sink.

Alex took a small sip, worried that if she drank too much she would be sick again.

"This is probably a stupid question but how are you feeling?" Emily asked, keeping a cloth pressed to the back of Alex's neck.

"Like death," the teen groaned, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey, it's okay," Emily comforted, pulling Alex closer as she placed a kiss on the top of her head. The pair sat like this for a few minutes while Alex calmed down, taking comfort in Emily's presence as she let her eyes drift shut, the exhaustion hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"Hey don't fall asleep here okay," Emily said. "Why don't we get you out of this uniform and into the tub okay? Just really quick and then we'll get you into something more comfy and into bed. Does that sound okay?" Emily asked reaching out to turn on the bathtub faucet.

"Okay," Alex replied quietly, leaning up against the tub when Emily moved.

Seeing that Alex wasn't moving Emily began to remove the teen's uniform, too tired and sick to be embarrassed. After helping the teen into the tub, Emily grabbed the pile of clothes and threw them in the hamper.

"Hey I'm just going to run downstairs for a minute okay?" Emily asked. "I'll be right back. Just yell if you need me."

"Okay," Alex replied, laying her head back against the side of the tub, which felt cool on her neck.

"Is she okay?" JJ asked from where she standing in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just got her into a bath," Emily explained. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to make you dinner, and I thought I'd make some soup for when Alex is feeling a little better," JJ explained. "It's my mom's recipe."

"Jen you didn't have to do that, you've done enough today," Emily argued, coming around the kitchen island to stand next to the blonde.

"Well you've got you hands full with her, and I wanted to make sure you ate," JJ replied, tucking the brunette's hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," Emily said, kissing the blonde on the cheek. "But Jen if you don't want to stick around I would completely understand, I mean this thing is contagious, I don't want you to get sick."

"Hey I'm here, it's fine," JJ argued. "I'm not leaving so just go take care of Alex and then when you're ready let me take care of you," JJ said, leaving no room for argument.

Emily kissed the blonde once more before running back upstairs, stopping in Alex's room to grab some pajamas before returning to the bathroom. Helping Alex out of the tub, and into her PJs, Emily lead the teen back to her room, getting her into bed and tucking her in.

"Do you need anything?" Emily asked softly, placing her water glass on the nightstand beside her bed.

"Just sleep," Alex replied, her eyes already beginning to drift shut.

Emily sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward to place a kiss on the teen's forehead. Unable to walk away, Emily remained where she was, stroking Alex's head softly and watching the rise and fall of her chest as she drifted off.

Lost in thought, Emily remained with Alex until JJ came quietly into the room sometime later.

"Hey, is she okay?" JJ whispered as she made her way over to the bed.

"She's asleep," Emily replied. "Sorry, I meant to come back down, I just lost track of time."

"It's fine," JJ assured. "What's on your mind?" The blonde asked, seeing that her girlfriend was obviously thinking about something as she chewed anxiously on her lip.

"I don't know, it's just weird seeing her like this," Emily said. "She just seems so much younger, it just got me thinking about everything I missed with her."

"Em…"

"I missed so much Jen," Emily interrupted before the blonde could say anymore. "Her first words, the first time she walked, her first day of school, all of it. And I know she had a happy childhood, and I know she had amazing parents who loved her, but I can't help but wish that I could have been there for all that. I love her so much, but I can't help feeling that there's still so much that I don't know about her."

"Em, you did what you had to do to give Alex the life she deserved," JJ said when it seemed like Emily had nothing else to say. "You're here now, and that's what's important."

"I know," Emily replied sadly. "I just can't help but wish, you know?"

"I know," JJ agreed sadly, reaching out to run a hand through dark locks. "Come on, why don't we go down and get something to eat, she'll be alright for now."

"Okay," Emily replied, standing up and taking the blonde's hand in hers, allowing herself to be lead downstairs. "You truly are amazing Jennifer. I hope you know that," she said as they walked downstairs, causing the blonde to turn around to face her.

"So are you Em," JJ replied, placing a hand on Emily's cheek. "So are you."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily awoke the next morning when JJ bolted out of bed, running towards the master-bath where she immediately emptied the contents of her stomach. Emily had tried to convince the blonde to return to her own apartment the night before, insisting that she was going to get sick, but JJ had refused, wanting to be near in case either brunette needed anything. Alex had woken briefly that night, nibbling some crackers before being sick again and then falling back to sleep.

Emily dragged herself out of bed, making her way quickly towards the bathroom, finding JJ bent over the toilet, still heaving. Pulling a hair-tie off her wrist, Emily gathered up the blonde's long hair, pulling it back into a ponytail.

"Hey, pukey, how you doing?" Emily asked as she rubbed comforting circles upon her girlfriend's back.

"Ugh," JJ moaned as Emily reached out to grab a cloth off her shelf, wetting it to place on the blonde's neck.

"I told you to go home yesterday," Emily said as JJ leaned back, allowing the brunette to wipe her face with the cool cloth.

"Yeah…but then…I'd be…at home...d-doing this," JJ replied tiredly.

"Well it looks like you'll be staying here with Alex today then," Emily said running a hand over the blonde's head.

"You know…if I'm sick…then you….you probably are too," JJ argued before once again leaning over the toilet.

Emily scrunched up her nose while the blonde once again threw up, getting up to grab the glass off her vanity, filling it with water to hand to the blonde when she was finished.

"Sorry babe, I've got a solid immune system," Emily explained as JJ took the water gratefully. "I don't get sick. Will you be okay if I go to work though?"

"Yeah…yeah…tell Hotch f-for me?"

"Of course," Emily replied, placing a quick kiss on the blonde's forehead, before heading back into the bedroom.

Emily got ready quickly, checking on JJ several times before saying goodbye, leaving the media liaison resting in Emily's king-size bed, half asleep. Before heading out, Emily stopped in Alex's room, feeling the teen's forehead, noting that she didn't feel quite as warm as she had the previous day.

"Emily?" Alex asked, her eyes squinting open.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Emily whispered, running her hand through the teen's dark locks. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Alex answered sleepily. "Are you going to work?"

"Yeah, JJ's going to stay with you since she spent the morning hugging the toilet," Emily explained.

"I got JJ sick?" Alex asked guiltily.

"It's not your fault honey," Emily reassured. "Now why don't you go back to sleep, and I will call and check in later okay? Make sure you keep drinking, and try to eat something if you can okay?"

"Okay," Alex replied, her eyes once again heavy with sleep as Emily kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight, love," Emily whispered before making her way to the BAU.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Wrapped in a blanket JJ made her way into Alex's room later that afternoon, finding the teen watching Beauty and the Beast, a box of saltines and a ginger ale beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as she moved over to allow JJ into her bed.

"Not too bad. Just achy, and tired," JJ explained.

"Yeah I get that," Alex replied nodding.

"Did you eat?"

"I had a little of your soup, but my stomach still feels queasy," Alex explained.

"Well at least you had a little," JJ said, making herself comfortable and looking towards the TV. "Beauty and the Beast?"

"I used to watch this with my mom when I was sick, it was my favourite," Alex explained. "It's weird, being sick like this really makes me miss them."

"I get that," JJ said, patting the teen's leg. "My dad used to make me a fort in the living room whenever I was sick. I would stay in there all day while he'd bring me things to cheer me up."

Alex smiled, "my dad used to bring me banana popsicles no matter what was wrong with me. He said they could cure anything," she shared.

"Dads are pretty awesome like that," JJ said putting an arm around the teen as the pair watched the movie.

"You know Emily's birthday is next weekend," JJ said sometime later, her attention still half on the movie. I thought maybe we could throw her a party at my place, try and surprise her?"

"That sounds fun," Alex agreed. "She doesn't seem like someone who will be easy to surprise though."

"Yeah we'll definitely have our work cut out for us," JJ said, laying her head back in the pillows, beginning to feel sleepy. "But I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Do you mind if I watch it again?" Alex asked when the movie ended a few minutes later.

"Sure," JJ yawned, her arm still wrapped around the teen who restarted the movie before allowing herself to lay back in the pillows, curling up beside JJ.

It was a few minutes into the movie when two pairs of eyes began to drift shut, exhaustion taking over as they lost themselves to sleep, comfortable in each other's presence.

When Emily returned from work just before 6pm, the profiler was met with a silent apartment, not hearing anything as she made her way quietly up the stairs, peeking into Alex's room where she found a sight which brought a big smile to her face. Both females were still asleep, JJ with one arm wrapped around the smaller teen, whose head rested on the blonde's shoulder, an arm draped over JJ's stomach. Emily watched the sleeping pair, her heart filled with love, happy to see that the pair had become so close.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Just want to thank everyone who is following my stories! You guys are seriously amazing!**

**This chapter isn't my greatest work but I have a plan and I just have some things I need to get through so that I can get there, so please stick with me!**

**Hope you enjoy! -J**

**Chapter 2**

JJ was lucky that the flu hadn't hit her as hard as it hit Alex, but she spent the weekend at Emily's anyways, enjoying a relaxing weekend with the pair of brunettes. Emily spent the weekend doting on both of her girls, cooking and making sure that both were comfortable, secretly enjoying being able to take care of both JJ and Alex.

Sunday night JJ returned home, knowing she wouldn't be able to wear Emily's clothes to work on Monday, something which she had done all weekend. The blonde was feeling better, though she admittedly still felt a little achy, and guessed she could do with more sleep, which was weird since she had spend a good portion of the weekend asleep.

Alex had made a nearly complete recovery by Sunday, spending the day completing the homework that Spencer had brought to her, so she would be ready for school on Monday.

Monday morning Emily drove Alex to school before making her way to work, heading straight towards JJ's office when she got in, two coffees in hand.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Emily greeted as she entered the office where JJ was already immersed in case files.

"Hey," JJ smiled, loving the sparkle that seemed to always be in Emily's eyes lately.

"I brought you your usual," Emily said, handing the blonde her coffee order, watching as JJ slightly wrinkled her nose before placing the cup on her desk. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm still feeling a bit off," JJ confessed. "But thank you, I'll have this a little later."

"Maybe you should take the day," Emily suggested. "Go see a doctor or something."

"No can do," JJ replied. "Bunch of college girls have been going missing in Middletown, so we'll be leaving for Connecticut as soon as Hotch looks the case over," JJ explained. "Plus I feel way better than I did. I'll be fine."

"Alright, but if you start to feel worse you better let Hotch know okay?"

"Yes ma'am," JJ teased, earning a glare from the brunette. "I will I promise," she said more seriously.

"Alright well I better get some work done then," Emily said, knowing she had some cases she needed to review before the team had to leave. "Take it easy Pretty Girl."

"You too crazy lady," JJ joked as Emily made her way back to the bullpen.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"The Chief of Police in Middletown, Connecticut has requested out help," JJ explained later that morning when the team gathered in the conference room, case files open in front of them. "Over the last 5 weeks 3 girls went missing, all of whom were enrolled at Wesleyan University," the media liaison explained, brining up a picture of a young brunette. "Amy Patterson, 19, went missing during the first week of school after attending a frat party. Just over 2 weeks later Julia Benson, 18, told her roommates she was going to study at the library, she never came back," JJ continued as she brought up a picture of another young girl, this one with curly, red hair. "Three days after Julia went missing Amy's body was found under the bleachers of the University football field, she had been stabbed to death and had only been dead for a matter of hours." Clicking the remote once more JJ brought up a picture of a third young woman, this one with long, dirty blonde hair. "This is Allison Gellar, 19, last night she was supposed to meet a friend for coffee, but never showed up, her roommate said she left around 8pm."

"The unsub seems to be following a pretty specific time line," Morgan pointed out.

"Which means that both girls may still be alive," Reid said.

"That's why we're being called in," JJ explained. "They're hoping that we'll be able to find something to save both these girls."

"Was there any signs of torture or sexual assault with Amy?" Emily asked browsing her files.

"Besides the stabbing Amy seemed to have been taken care of," JJ replied. "There was even signs of food in her stomach."

"So the unsub keeps these girls for 2 weeks, takes care of them even, then suddenly finds a new girl and stabs the other to death," Rossi questioned. "Seems kind of odd."

"Could be some sort of surrogate," Reid said. "He keeps the girl until she no longer fits his fantasy."

"Which means our time to find Julia Patterson is limited," Emily pointed out.

"You're right," Hotch agreed, standing from his seat. "Wheels up in 40," he said before walking out of the room and heading towards his office.

"He does that so well," Rossi joked before heading out himself.

"I'm gonna go see Garcia before we go," Morgan said as he stood. "See you on the plane."

Following Morgan, Reid got up without explanation, making his way to his desk, most likely to finish a few more files before they departed. Now alone with the blonde, Emily stood and made her way towards her girlfriend who was currently shutting down the projector and gathering her files.

"So you riding with me?" The Profiler asked, discreetly tucking blonde locks behind the media liaison's ear.

"Definitely," JJ smiled, resisting the urge to embrace the brunette. "You going to call Lex?"

"She's in class so I'll just send her a text and call later," Emily explained. "Meet you at your office in a few?"

"See you there," JJ replied with a wink as Emily made her way back to her desk so she could text her teen. Sending a fast message, with a promise to call when she could, Emily grabbed her go-bag, heading towards JJ's office, ready to chase down yet another killer.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So how are your scrap-booking skills?" Alex asked as she sat down next to Spencer at lunch later that day.

"Ummm, pretty good I guess, why?" Spencer replied confused, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Because I need to make a scrapbook," Alex said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Olivia asked from the other side of the table where she was attempting to finish her homework for their next class. "Oh God do we have an assignment I don't know about? I knew I should have been paying more attention in History."

"Liv relax it's not homework," Alex interrupted with a laugh. "Emily's birthday is this weekend and well I kind of overheard her talking to JJ the other day about how she wishes she didn't miss out on everything when I was little you know. And I don't know…I can't change the past, and I really wouldn't want to, but I just thought that maybe I could bring it to Emily," Alex explained, biting her lip and looking slightly embarrassed.

"That sounds really nice," Spencer said with a smile. "I can definitely help."

"Perfect because Emily text me and I'm staying with you for the time being," Alex replied.

"Where'd she go this time?" Olivia asked, not looking up from her homework.

"Connecticut," Alex replied, taking a bite of her salad. "Hopefully she won't be gone as long as last time," the teen said, slightly disappointed that the older brunette would be travelling again so soon.

"Oh I'm sorry is my company not good enough for you?" Spencer joked, feigning hurt.

"It's not that," Alex laughed. "I'd just like to spend more than a few days in my own home. Especially considering I spent the last few days there puking my guts out."

"Thank god you're over that," Spencer said, scrunching up her nose.

"Alex!" Zoey called out, weaving between tables to make her way over to the girls, looking excited. "Please, please, please tell me you'll audition for the musical with me,' the petite teen asked as she took a spot beside Olivia who looked at her friend like she was crazy.

"What?" Alex asked.

"The musical," Zoey repeated. "It's The Wizard of Oz. You have to audition!"

"I don't know…" Alex said biting her lip.

"You should," Spencer said. "I've heard you sing."

"Pleeeeeeeease," Zoey begged. "Come on! We can be munchkins together or something! Please Lex!"

"Alright, alright," Alex laughed. "When are auditions?"

"Monday after school," Zoey said happily, glad to have convinced her friend.

"Well I'll be there then," Alex agreed, silently hoping she wouldn't embarrass herself.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Garcia what can you tell us about the girls?" Hotch asked as he put the technical analyst on speakerphone; the team gathered together in the Middletown Police station.

The team had arrived that morning, pairing off and heading for their respective assignments with plans to meet back at the station as soon as they could. Emily and Morgan travelled to the location where Amy Patterson's body had been found before heading to the campus to get an idea of the areas where the girls were last seen before they went missing. Hotch and Rossi went to the M.E's office to go over what he had found with Amy's body in person to be sure they didn't miss anything in their notes. Reid and JJ went straight to the station where Reid worked out a geographical profile and JJ met with a few friends and family members of the victims, keeping in touch with Garcia who was trying to find anything she could to link the girls together.

"Well from all my digging I can tell you that these girls didn't know each other, although Amy and Allison did attend the same English literature lecture every Wednesday morning. All 3 girls had different majors, they lived in different areas on campus, Julia Benson in the campus dorms, while the other two lived in townhouses across campus from each other. They're all from different states originally, and they all seem to have very different extracurricular interests," Garcia explained. "Besides the fact that they're all around the same age and they all go to the same University, I have literally found nothing similar between these girls."

"Were the girls dating anyone?" Emily asked, pulling at strings.

"According to Allison's social media she has a pretty steady boyfriend back home, but I'm not sure about the other two," Garcia replied.

"Julia's friend Claire told me she wasn't seeing anyone that she knew of, and according to Amy's roommate she went on a few dates with some guy recently, she was looking for his contact information for me," JJ added.

"Alright we need to talk to everyone that knows these girls," Hotch said. "There has to be something that we're missing here, something that will lead us to why the unsub is targeting these particular girls. We're going to have to work late on this one if we want to find Julia Benson alive. We have a list of people that these girls lived, worked, and socialized with, I want everyone to take a section and work through it, take note of everything you find and keep in touch if there's anything pressing."

"Are we meeting back here tonight?" Morgan asked, noting that it was already five, which meant it would be late by the time they made it through the list.

"We can meet at the hotel and compare notes there before we get some rest," Hotch instructed. "Morgan you can stay with Prentiss, Reid you're with Rossi, and JJ you can come with me."

As the team moved towards the exit in order to get to their waiting SUVs, Emily hung back, watching as JJ understood, did the same so that the pair could walk out together.

"Hey you," Emily smiled, glad to have a chance to talk to her girlfriend who she had not really spoken to since the flight to Connecticut.

"Hi," JJ replied, a goofy grin adorning her face. "How's your day with Morgan treating you?"

"Oh you know, pretty good," Emily shrugged. "I mean he's no you, but he's good company."

"Aw won't he let you hold his hand?" JJ teased.

"I tried but he just won't have it," Emily laughed as they got outside, watching as Hotch and Morgan headed towards their vehicles, giving the pair a moment to say goodbye. "Be safe?"

"Always," JJ replied with a smile. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Emily whispered, squeezing the blonde's hand and wishing she could give her girlfriend a kiss, but deciding not to push it. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you," JJ winked before heading towards the SUV where Hotch was waiting.

Emily took a moment to watch the blonde walk away before she made her way to her own car where Morgan was sitting in the driver's side with a smirk on his face.

"You two are just adorable," the profiler teased.

"Oh shut up and drive," Emily replied as she pulled out her phone. "Do you mind if I call Alex on the way?"

"Go for it," Morgan replied as he pulled out of the parking lot, watching as his friend dialed her phone before putting the object to her ear, a smile on her face.

"Hello?" Alex picked up after the third ring, the sound of voices in the background.

"Hey kid," Emily replied happily.

"Oh hey Emily," Alex greeted. "Sorry I didn't check the caller I.D," she explained as she got up and clearly made her way into another room as the background voices could no longer be heard. "How's Connecticut?"

"Oh you know," Emily replied, not wanting to get into it with her teen. "How was school?"

"Pretty good actually," Alex said. "I'm apparently auditioning for the school musical."

"What? That's great!"

"Yeah, I let Zoey convince me," Alex replied, sounding a little unsure of herself. "They're doing The Wizard of Oz."

"Oh I love that movie," Emily smiled. "When are the auditions?"

"Monday after school," Alex replied. "Hopefully I won't make too big a fool of myself."

"Well as long as you sing like you do when you're getting ready in the morning you'll be fine," Emily laughed, having heard the teen belt out many a tune in the early morning hours.

"Thanks," Alex laughed. "So any idea how long you're going to be gone this time?"

"I wish I knew," Emily replied with a sigh.

"Tough case?"

"Frustrating case," Emily said. "I don't think it's going to be an easy one, but hopefully we'll be back soon enough."

"Soon enough for your birthday?" Alex asked, surprising Emily.

"How did you know about that?"

"JJ," Alex laughed. "Although I don't know why you didn't tell me. I mean it's kind of something I should know."

"Well I don't like to make a big deal about things like that," Emily argued.

"But we can do something can't we?" Alex pleaded. "You, me and JJ? We can have dinner or something right?"

"Sure," Emily relented, knowing the younger brunette was unlikely to drop this.

"Perfect, I'll text JJ and let her know," Alex said happily, causing Emily to laugh.

"Alright kiddo I better get going, we're working late tonight," Emily explained.

"Okay, well tell everyone I said hello then," the teen replied. "Be safe."

"I will. Love you kiddo."

"Love you too," Alex replied before hanging up.

Morgan watched as Emily hung up the phone and returned it to her jacket pocket before looking up to meet his gaze. "So is she staying out of trouble?" He asked.

"As far as I know, but she is my daughter, so you never know," was Emily's reply.

"That's for sure," Morgan laughed. "From what I overheard I take it she found out about your birthday?"

"I'm so going to kill JJ for that," Emily said, shaking her head.

"You just better hope that Baby Girl doesn't recruit the kid to help her throw you a party or something," Morgan joked, having already heard from JJ that the blonde planned to surprise Emily on Saturday if they didn't have a case.

"Ugh, I so didn't think of that," Emily replied, a worried look on her face.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It was after 10 by the time the team returned to their hotel rooms, having just finished discussing their findings after spending the whole night interviewing person after person that knew their three victims. The team was rather disappointed, feeling like they still hadn't found anything, worried that Julia Benson's time was running out. Knowing there was nothing else the team could do that night, Hotch called it a night, ordering his frustrated agents to get some rest, as they all headed towards their respective rooms.

Emily followed JJ into their room and watched as the blonde immediately let herself fall face-first onto one of the beds, letting out a groan of frustration.

"You okay?" Emily asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to rub her girlfriend's back.

"Yeah…this case is just….I don't know," JJ said, lifting her head and looking at the brunette with sadness in her eyes.

"Frustrating?" Emily finished for the blonde.

"Very."

"I know baby," Emily said, running her hand through golden locks. "But we need to turn it off for now. Why don't you go shower and I'll go get you some Cheetos from the vending machine."

"What would I ever do without you?" JJ asked as she pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.

"No need to even consider that," Emily winked, kissing the blonde once more before pushing the blonde towards the bathroom and heading out to get her, her favourite snack.

After both women had showered and gotten themselves ready for bed, Emily could tell that JJ's mind was still elsewhere, as the blonde seemed to be in a daze, picking furiously at the comforter underneath her hands.

"Alright, lay on your stomach," Emily ordered, making her way over to the bed where JJ was leaning against the headboard.

"Why?" JJ asked, a confused look on her face.

"Just trust me okay?"

The blonde hesitated for a moment before turning over, lying on her stomach, with her head resting in her arms. As JJ gave in, Emily got up on the bed, straddling her girlfriend so she could give her a massage. As soon as Emily began kneading at her muscles, JJ let out a satisfied moan, immediately relaxing under the brunette's touch.

"You need to let it go for now babe," Emily said softly. "Just relax."

"That feels good," JJ moaned, letting her eyes drift shut, happy to let her girlfriend take care of her after such a long and frustrating day. Though she wouldn't admit it, the blonde was still feeling a little off, having spent a good portion of the day fighting the feeling that she was going to be sick, still feeling exhausted.

It wasn't long before Emily noticed that JJ had fallen silent, and her breathing evened out, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

"Jen?" Emily whispered, leaning close to make sure that JJ was indeed asleep.

Not receiving a reply, the brunette placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek, before pulling the covers over her body, turning off the light before sinking down next to her girlfriend, who instinctively curled closer to her.

"Goodnight Jennifer," Emily whispered, before following JJ into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I will admit I had a bit of a hard time with this chapter, but I'm really looking forward to getting to the next few so I promise it will be better from here on!**

**As always, thank you for reading! –J**

**Chapter 3**

The shrill ringing of a cell phone filled the room, waking both Emily and JJ from their peaceful slumber. JJ slowly opened her eyes, feeling Emily pull her closer, as she noted that it was only 5am. Stretching out to reach her phone, the media liaison groaned, unable to move very far under the weight of the brunette's arm.

"Agent Jareau," JJ greeted, turning her head to see that Emily was still fighting for sleep "What?" JJ asked as she listened to the voice on the other end. "Are you sure?" She asked her voice laced with concern as she finally lifted Emily's arm so that she could sit up, rousing the brunette who watched as JJ pinched the bridge of her nose as she listened to the caller.

Emily sat up, listening to JJ's end of the conversation, not knowing what was going on, but knowing that it couldn't be anything good this early in the morning.

"Yes leave everything as it is, we'll be there as soon as we can," JJ replied before hanging up, not yet lifting her head, still avoiding Emily's gaze.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked quietly, placing a hand on the blonde's back.

"They just found Julia Benson's body," JJ replied, getting out of bed. "We have to go," she said before heading for the bathroom as quickly as she could, needing a minute to herself.

JJ closed the door behind her, immediately turning on the water, cupping her hands so she could splash her face, willing herself to remain calm. Leaning up against the sink, the blonde took a few deep breaths, feeling overwhelmed and completely disappointed. She had thought the team had more time. She had truly believed that they would be able to find both Julia Benson and Allison Gellar alive, believing in the possibility of a happy ending just this once, but once again they were too late.

Overwhelmed with emotions, JJ suddenly felt sick, bending over the toilet to empty her stomach, glad that the water was still running so Emily wouldn't hear. When she was finished, the blonde flushed the toilet, stood back up and once again rinsed off her face before grabbing her toothbrush.

"Get it together Jareau," JJ whispered to herself, trying to keep her breathing even. "You have a job to do, you need to keep it together."

Emily watched as her girlfriend left the room, understanding that JJ needed a minute, taking this case a lot harder than she normally would. Grabbing her phone, the profiler, hit Hotch's speed dial, wanting to let the unit chief know about what happened so that JJ wouldn't have to do it later. After a short conversation, the brunette hung up, dragging herself out of bed and making her way over to her bag in search for something to wear.

Emily was dressed by the time JJ emerged from the bathroom, the face she used in front of the press firmly in place.

"You okay?" Emily asked a little hesitantly.

"I'm fine," JJ lied, moving to her bag to grab a change of clothes.

"Jennifer," Emily said, knowing that the blonde wasn't being honest.

"Em, please, I'm fine," JJ interrupted, knowing that the profiler could see right through her. "I just thought we had more time," she confessed, knowing she needed some sort of explanation for her strange behaviour.

"We all did," Emily said, making her way towards JJ and pulling her into a hug. "We're going to find this guy though okay?"

"Okay," JJ agreed, pulling away and giving Emily a quick kiss.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Julia Benson's body was found behind a dumpster near the campus' football field, not too far from where Amy Patterson's body had been found two weeks ago. The dumpsite was swarming with cops, a small crowd surrounding the body of the young girl, which had been left partially covered by a large tarp.

"This isn't too far from where the other body was left," Rossi pointed out as the team made their way over to the body.

"Campus security has been pretty vigilant about keeping an eye on things inside the stadium," Chief Roy, who had been waiting on scene for the team, explained. "I'm guessing he knew that."

"How long has she been dead?" JJ asked, having a difficult time looking at the young girl.

"M.E's gonna need some time to determine an exact T.O.D, but he's estimating somewhere between 11pm and 3am," Chief Roy replied.

"Well she seems to have been taken care of, just like Amy Patterson," Morgan said, bending down to take a closer look at Julia's body. "But he changed his timeline."

"Could be that the timeline wasn't that important to him in the first place," Reid said. "The three days could have been for any reason. Maybe he had a harder time keeping control of both girls this time so he got rid of Julia faster."

"Or maybe he got spooked," Emily added. "I mean our presence here isn't exactly a secret. Maybe he saw that the FBI had arrived and he panicked."

"Morgan, call Garcia and have her run background searches on every person we interviewed yesterday," Hotch ordered. "I want everything she can find. We may have already talked to this guy. I want everyone to go back through their notes from yesterday to make sure we didn't miss anything suspicious."

"Sir?" A young officer said, approaching the group. "I just got a call from Officer Shaw. We may have another missing. Young man came in saying his girlfriend was on her way over to his dorm last night, but she never made it and no one has heard from her."

"Is the boyfriend still at the station?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, and the girl's roommate is being brought in as well," the officer replied.

"Alright Prentiss, I want you to get to the station and talk to both the boyfriend and the roommate, see what you can find out," Hotch instructed. "Reid and JJ go with Prentiss, and help Garcia find out more about our list. And JJ I need you to write up a statement, we'll need to hold a press conference when I get back."

"Yes sir," JJ replied, following Emily and Reid towards one of the black SUVs, leaving Hotch to hand out instructions for the rest of the team.

As she walked away and got into the car, JJ couldn't help but be worried. She didn't know how they were going to find this unsub, but she knew one thing for sure; they needed to do it fast.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

The newest missing girl was 19-year-old Kaitlyn Weaver, who disappeared during the short walk from her campus apartment to her boyfriend's. The team spent the day learning everything they could about their newest victim, while Garcia continued to delve into the lives of every person the team had interviewed the previous day. As the day wore on, the team became more and more frustrated, coming up with very little to go on, making them question what exactly it was that they were missing.

"What does this mean for Allison Gellar?" JJ asked as the team sat down in the conference room surrounded by take-out bags. "I mean if he already has another girl then how long does Allison have?"

"We can't really be sure about that," Reid replied. "He doesn't keep two girls for very long, but he's never taken two this close together. He may kill Allison soon, or he may keep her alive."

"Has Garcia come up with anything from her searches?" Emily asked as she dug into the burger she had gotten.

"She's supposed to call when the last of her searches finish," Morgan explained. "Last time I talked to her she seemed a little overwhelmed, so I think it's best we let her do her thing."

"Did everyone go back over their notes?" Hotch asked.

"We all did," Rossi replied. "But there were no red flags. Everyone was calm and as informative as they could be. I just don't see how we could have talked to this guy last night."

"Well what do we know for sure then?" Hotch questioned.

"The age, rather than the appearance of the girls seems to be what's important here," Reid began. "I would say our unsub is probably in his twenties."

"There's no torture," Morgan added. "He seems to care about his victims, keeping them fed, and clothed, so he wants these girls to fit some sort of fantasy. Something he's missing in his life that he wants from these girls. When he doesn't get it, he finds a new girl and kills the other."

"He has to be physically fit," Emily said. "He's killing these girls and then dumping them somewhere else on his own. And he'll have to own some form of property off campus where he keeps the girls."

"Prentiss is right, there's no way that this guy is keeping these girls on campus. Not without someone noticing," Rossi pointed out.

"With the exception of Amy Patterson, all of these girls are aware of the danger on campus," JJ said. "The unsub must be catching them by surprise, or else appear non-threatening, allowing the girls to let their guards down when they see him."

"Could be that they know him," Reid said.

Just then Morgan's phone rang, the caller I.D indicating that it was Garcia calling.

"Baby Girl please tell me you have something for us," Morgan greeted as he placed the technical analyst on speaker.

"I wish I could my love," Garcia replied, sounding disappointed. "I have been through every inch of these people's lives and I have found absolutely nothing of interest unless you count parking or speeding tickets. I just don't see how any of these people could be our guy. I'm sorry."

"Don't be Baby Girl, it's not your fault," Morgan reassured the usually bubbly blonde.

"Garcia why don't you call it a night. I'll be in touch if we need you for anything else," Hotch suggested.

"Thank you sir," Garcia replied before disconnecting.

"I want everyone to get with the locals, we're all going to be on campus tonight making sure this guy doesn't strike again, or doesn't decide to dump Allison Gellar," Hotch then ordered.

At Hotch's command the team all stood at once, grabbing the remnants of their dinners to discard before heading out, all silently hoping for some kind of miracle to break this case.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It was after 2am when the team finally returned to the hotel, having had spent the entire night circling the campus in hopes of catching their unsub. It had been a relatively quiet night, with very few people out after dark since most students were afraid of what could happen if they were. It was both disappointing and a relief not to encounter the unsub; because it meant that they still had nothing to go on, but it also meant that Allison Gellar was still alive.

When they got back to their room, JJ and Emily quietly undressed, putting on pajamas before getting into bed, both exhausted. Emily cuddled up behind JJ, one arm around the blonde's waist, pulling her close.

"Did you talk to Alex today?" JJ asked sleepily as she shuffled back closer to the brunette.

"Yeah I called earlier," Emily replied, feeling her eyes drifting shut. "She says hi."

"I miss her," JJ whispered, knowing sleep was beginning to take her.

"Me too," Emily yawned, kissing the back of the blonde's head, before allowing herself to be pulled into slumber.

Despite the horror of the case, and the frustration that Emily was feeling, the brunette had happy dreams that night. She dreamt of life with Alex and JJ; a life filled with travel and family; marriage and babies. She dreamt of Alex going off to college, struggling to say goodbye to her little brother and sister; one of whom looked like Emily, and the other whom looked like JJ. It was a wonderful dream that left the brunette smiling as she began to wake, reaching out to hug her girlfriend closer, only to be met with a cold mattress beside her.

"Jen?" Emily called out sleepily, squinting her eyes open, making out the blonde's form sitting at the table in the corner, her laptop screen lighting up her face. "Jen? What are you doing?"

"What if we had it wrong?" JJ asked as her attention was still focused on her computer screen.

"Did you even sleep?" Emily asked, getting out of bed and making her way over to the blonde.

"A little," JJ replied quickly. "But listen Em, I was thinking about what you said about the unsub getting spooked during our interviews, and I still think you could be right."

"We didn't find anything on anyone that we interviewed though," Emily argued. "None of them even owned secondary property."

"Maybe that's because it wasn't someone we interviewed, but rather someone who was there while we were interviewing them."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow.

"When Hotch and I interviewed that guy that Amy Patterson had been seeing his roommate was there," JJ explained. "He came in to tell the guy he was leaving about halfway through the interview, but he could have been listening from outside the room. And this can't be the only person we interviewed who had a roommate. I mean it could have been anyone else who was there while we did the interviews," JJ finished a little frantically.

"That's a good point," Emily said, a little confused as to what was going on with her girlfriend. "We should get Garcia to look over all the roommates to see if anything pops up."

"I've been combing facebook pages to find out who these people are living with," JJ explained. "I have a few names."

"That's great Jen," Emily said, looking at the clock and seeing that it was after 6am. "Look why don't I message Garcia and Hotch and let them know what you found, while you go shower?"

"Yeah okay," JJ replied, getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Emily watched the blonde walk away, wondering what it was about this case that was getting under the normally put together, liaison's skin. Grabbing her phone, Emily sent a message to Hotch and Garcia, telling them about this new angle, hoping that it would lead the team in the right direction, knowing that they needed to find these girls soon if they wanted to find them both alive. Sending the text, Emily began to pull things out to get ready for the day, deciding she would take JJ and head to the station early, vowing to keep one eye on her girlfriend, worried there was more going on than she was letting on.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"I've got something!" Garcia shouted as soon as the phone was answered late that morning; the team all gathered together at the station.

"What is it Garcia?" JJ asked.

"Amy Patterson's boyfriend or whatever he was, Max has a roommate named Jason Nickel," Garcia began.

"Yeah we saw him while we were interviewing Max," Hotch interrupted.

"Yes well our pal Jason has quite the record for someone who's only 20," Garcia continued, ignoring Hotch. "Bunch of petty crimes here and there and he was thrown out of his private school during his Junior year for, get this, hiding in the girls' locker room and watching them change. It took a few extra years to finally finish high school, but he eventually did and managed to get into Wesleyan last year. He lives with Max now, but he was thrown out of the campus dorms last year after he got caught stealing things from a bunch of girls' rooms. His father bought a house for him to stay in for the remainder of the year just off campus."

"Baby girl does the family still own the house?" Morgan asked feeling like this was definitely the break that they had been waiting for.

"You bet," Garcia replied happily. "Address is being sent to your phones as we speak."

"Garcia you're the best," Emily said, as everyone got up from their seats, ready for action.

"You know it! Be safe my crime fighters," Garcia replied before hanging up.

"Alright team, let's move," Hotch ordered as they all headed out in hopes of saving Allison Gellar and Kaitlyn Weaver.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"What's the plan Hotch?" Morgan asked as the team drove to Jason Nickel's house, knowing that they didn't have probable cause to enter. They were driving in two cars, a couple patrol cars following them, choosing not to use sirens so as not to alert Nickel, whom they knew was not currently on campus.

"Two of us will knock, see if we can get Nickel to answer, just say we have a few questions," Hotch explained over speakerphone so both cars could hear. The rest of us will surround the house, see if we can find any reason to go in."

"I would have Prentiss and JJ go to the door," Rossi suggested. "Nickel might not find their presence as threatening since he's used to controlling these girls."

"Good idea," Hotch agreed. "The rest of us will be ready if we find anything, and Prentiss can alert us if there's anything fishy going on if they get inside."

"Alright," Emily said, looking over her shoulder to see that JJ's knee was bouncing up and down as she stared straight ahead, not saying a word. Emily looked over to Morgan to see that he too noticed JJ's strange behaviour, raising his eyebrow questioningly at the brunette, who simply shrugged in response.

When the team arrived they parked out of sight of the large house as everyone got out of the cars to get into position. Morgan grabbed Emily by the arm before she could pass him, allowing JJ to walk by towards the other SUV.

"What's going on with JJ?" Morgan asked. "She's been acting a little strange since we got here."

"Honestly Morgan I'm not sure," Emily admitted looking worried. "I think she's just taking this case really hard. You know how it is; some of them affect us differently than others. She'll be okay."

"Alright, just keep an eye on her," Morgan replied, letting Emily go so everyone could get moving.

"I always do,' Emily said, as she silently prayed for this to be the end of the case.

Everyone put on vests, and headed towards the house, Emily and JJ allowing the men a few minutes to position themselves around the perimeter in search of any sign of the missing girls.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked quietly as the pair made their way towards the front porch, vests under their jackets.

"I will be," JJ replied, looking over to Emily and giving her a reassuring smile. "Let's just get this guy okay?"

"Okay," Emily smiled, making her way up the porch steps with JJ by her side. The brunette reached out a hand and knocked loudly on the door. "Jason Nickel, FBI, we have a few questions," she called out, listening closely for any noises from within the house. They waited a few minutes and when they still received no reply, Emily knocked again, yelling, "Jason Nickel, open up."

"Hotch we're not getting anything," JJ said into her mic, looking around and not seeing any movement from inside. "Has anyone found anything?"

"We've got an old storm cellar entrance out back," Reid replied from where he was positioned with Morgan.

"Any movement?" Hotch asked.

"No…wait was that a scream?" Reid said, the sound of Morgan breaking open the doors filling the air, as the rest of the team rushed towards the back of the house.

By the time that JJ and Emily made their way to the back of the house and down into the cellar, Morgan had already tackled and apprehended Nickel, who had managed to stab Allison Gellar once before they got down there. Reid was putting pressure on the wound, assuring the young girl that it would be okay as Hotch called for an ambulance. JJ instantly made her way over to Kaitlyn, who was sobbing uncontrollably, struggling against the restraints that were keeping her in place.

Emily made her way over to help with the restraints, watching as JJ brushed a comforting hand through the girl's hair, looking relieved herself.

"Shhhh it's okay," JJ quietly soothed, pulling Kaitlyn towards her. "It's okay now, it's all over."


	4. Chapter 4

**So originally this chapter was going to be very different but I just got caught up in the writing and decided to let it be this instead. For those of you wondering what's up with JJ don't worry I will go back to that I promise! For now I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to be able to update again very soon!**

**As always, thanks! -J**

**Chapter 4**

That day after school Alex returned to the condo, having received a text from Emily telling her that she would be home early that night. The teen had stayed up late the night before, working on Emily's scrapbook with Spencer's help, so she was pretty exhausted when she got home. Knowing she had a lot of homework to do, the young brunette set up at the dining room table, surrounding herself with her books, hoping she might be able to work on her scrapbook again before Emily came home.

An hour into her work, just after Alex opened up her math notebook, there was a soft knock at the door. Not sure who would be visiting, the teen walked quietly to the door, leaning forward to peer through the peephole, where she found Elizabeth Prentiss standing on the other side of the door.

"Oh boy," Alex whispered to herself, hesitating before unlocking the door and pulling it open. "Emily isn't here," Alex said, skipping any formal greeting.

"I know," Elizabeth replied, not all that surprised by the teen's slightly cold attitude. "I came to see you."

"Why?" Alex asked feeling like nothing good could come of this little visit.

"I was hoping we could talk," Elizabeth said, still being blocked from entering the condo, since Alex was still standing in the doorway.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Alex replied, biting her lip. "I heard what you had to say last time you were here."

"I want to apologize for that," Elizabeth explained. "I know Emily probably won't hear me out, but I was caught off guard when I found you here. And I was hoping that you would allow me the chance to explain."

Alex took her time considering this, biting her lip as she looked at the slightly anxious look on Emily's mother's face. Alex knew Emily wouldn't like her mother coming here while she wasn't around, but the teen couldn't help but be curious, wondering what this woman, who was technically her grandmother, wanted to say.

"Alright," Alex finally relented with a sigh, opening the door wider to allow the Ambassador entrance. "We better make it quick though, I don't know when Emily will be back," the teen said, taking a seat at the kitchen island, motioning for the older woman to do the same.

"First of all let me just say that I'm sorry about what I said the last time I was here," Elizabeth began. "I wish that you didn't have to hear any of that," here Elizabeth paused, considering her next words carefully. "I'm not really sure what Emily has told you about me…"

"Not much actually," Alex interrupted. "She won't talk about you, she says it's just too complicated. She seems to keep it all to herself."

"Well our relationship hasn't exactly been easy," Elizabeth nodded. "I let my career take precedence over my role as a mother and it is one of my deepest regrets," Elizabeth confessed. "I spent so much time working that suddenly my daughter had grown up and I had no idea how to talk to her anymore. We didn't know how to communicate and we knew too little about each other, so when she came to me and told me she was pregnant I panicked. I didn't think about Emily, like I should have, but instead about how it would affect my career; my reputation," the Ambassador explained, pausing as she thought back to that moment over 14 years ago. "I forced Emily's hand and I shouldn't have. It broke her heart and it pushed us even further apart."

"So why haven't you tried to fix your relationship since then?" Alex asked.

"I didn't know how," Elizabeth admitted. "She went away to school and I hardly saw her, but when I did I could tell that she held it against me. She admitted that giving you up was the best thing for you, but she still held a grudge, she resented me for what I made her do, and honestly I didn't blame her," Elizabeth continued. "I was working in Italy for the most part, but I came back to the States and stopped in to visit Emily on what would have been your 5th birthday. I hadn't thought about what day it was at first, but when I saw her I realized. I had never seen her so…so sad. I desperately wanted to do something to help; something to make it up to her."

"So what did you do?" Alex asked curiously.

"I didn't know what to do," Elizabeth confessed. "I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't listen. So I did some digging, and I got on a plane to Chicago and sat outside your house."

"W-what?" Alex asked completely baffled.

"I saw you playing in the yard with your mother," the Ambassador explained. "I'm not really sure why I went there, but when I saw you, you just looked so happy. You looked so much like Emily. I guess I decided then, that the best thing I could do for Emily, was to let her live her life without my interference."

"So you just what? Stopped seeing her?"

"No, we saw each other when I was here, but things were always very impersonal," Elizabeth replied. "I think that's why when I came here and saw you, I reacted the way I did. I put my reputation ahead of you and Emily again, because that's how Emily and I have always operated, but I shouldn't have. I gave up my chance at a relationship with my daughter a long time ago, and I let you go once before and I don't want to make that mistake again."

Alex looked up, meeting Elizabeth's eyes; the same eyes as Emily, her eyes, and couldn't help but feel that the woman in front of her was being genuine. Emily wouldn't tell her much about Elizabeth, and she knew the older brunette had her reasons, but sitting here now, Alex felt like maybe, just maybe the Ambassador deserved another chance.

"I….I don't really know what to say here," Alex admitted as she picked at her nails nervously.

"That's understandable," Elizabeth nodded. "I really am sorry Alexandra. The things you heard probably weren't easy to hear, and I would completely understand if you don't want to forgive me, but I was hoping you could find it in your heart to give me a second chance. Let me start over."

"Look, I believe you okay? I really do," Alex said. "But you have to understand that I don't want to be this thing between you and Emily. I know that things are complicated, but you need to talk to her. This thing you're doing now, staying out of her life the way you are, isn't the answer, not if you want some sort of relationship with me."

"I understand," Elizabeth nodded, standing up. "You know you are very wise for 14."

"Oh…thank you," Alex said with a small smile, as she too stood up.

"You're so much like her," Elizabeth said as she made her way over to the door.

"Just talk to her okay?" Alex said as Elizabeth opened up the door, and turned back to face the teen. "It might not be easy at first, but I think if you keep trying she just might let you back in. You just need to show her that you mean it."

"Thank you Alexandra," Elizabeth replied, reaching out and running a hand through the teen's hair before turning and making her way down the hall.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

JJ had fallen asleep almost as soon as the jet had taken off from Connecticut, her head falling onto Emily's shoulder, as the brunette placed a kiss on her girlfriend's head before turning her attention back to the book in front of her. Morgan was sitting across from the pair, smiling at the peaceful look on the blonde's face, glad that the two women had managed to find each other through the darkness of their job.

"She okay?" Morgan whispered, nodding his head towards JJ.

"Yeah, just exhausted I think," Emily replied quietly. "She'll be okay though."

"Of course she will, she's JJ," Morgan said with a grin.

The duo fell silent for a while, Emily reading as Morgan listened to his iPod, occasionally letting his attention shift to his friends across from him. At one point he caught Emily staring at JJ, watching as she continued to sleep, oblivious to the watchful eyes of her girlfriend.

"So I've been thinking," Morgan whispered, interrupting Emily from her thoughts, but careful not to wake the blonde. "We haven't had a night out in a while."

"Well things have been kind of busy lately," Emily replied.

"I know, but there's a good chance we won't be on a case this weekend, so I thought that we could go out Friday night," Morgan suggested. "I could buy you some birthday drinks," he said with a smile.

"Morgan you know how I feel about celebrating my birthday," Emily said. "It's bad enough Alex is making me do the whole birthday dinner thing on Saturday."

"Fine then you can buy me drinks and we can pretend like nothing special is happening this weekend," Morgan replied.

Emily laughed quietly, looking down at the blonde resting on her shoulder. "I don't know Derek," the brunette hesitated.

"Come on Princess," Morgan begged, knowing he needed to get Emily to agree so that JJ would be free to get ready for the surprise party that the whole team knew about Saturday night. "Please?"

"Alright," Emily relented, unable to say no to the look on her friend's face.

"Great," Morgan replied with a huge grin before going back to his iPod.

Emily woke JJ when the jet finally landed, the blonde groaning sleepily as she allowed Emily to lead her off the plane and towards her car. Hotch had told the team to head straight home, saying they could hand in their reports the next day, also telling them not to come in until 9:30am. When they approached her car, Emily opened up the passenger side door, ushering JJ into the car before putting their bags in the back and heading for the driver's side.

"Maybe you should just come home with me tonight," Emily suggested as she started up the car.

"What? No, I have to go get my car," JJ argued sleepily.

"I can drive you to work in the morning," Emily said. "I'm not sure you should be driving home right now."

"No, no, I'm fine, honest," JJ replied, trying to force herself to look more awake.

"Jen," Emily began, still sitting in the airstrip parking lot, having yet to put the car into drive.

"Look Em I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I just need to go home tonight," JJ interrupted. "I just really want to sleep in my own bed tonight, and I don't even have any clean clothes left in my go-bag."

"Alright, well maybe I should drive you home then, and I'll pick you up in the morning," Emily suggested.

"No, no that's out of your way," JJ said reaching out for the brunette's hand. "I will be fine to drive home I promise. I will even call you when I get there so you know I'm safe."

"Alright," Emily finally agreed, leaning forward to pull the blonde into a kiss, before heading towards the BAU so JJ could get her car before they each headed home.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily got back to the condo just before 8pm, dropping her bag by the door and making her way towards the family room where the T.V was on.

"Lex?" Emily called when she didn't immediately see the teen. "Lex?" She called a little louder, the younger brunette popping up quickly from where she had been lying on the couch, turning her attention towards Emily with wide eyes.

"Emily," Alex said, breathing fast from the startle that the profiler had given her. "You scared me."

"Were you asleep?" Emily asked amusedly, moving around the couch and sitting down beside the teen, who she immediately pulled into a hug.

"I must have drifted off," Alex admitted letting her head fall onto Emily's shoulder as she calmed herself down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Emily apologized, kissing Alex's forehead and putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"It's alright," Alex smiled, mirroring Emily's position and relaxing in the older woman's arms. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," Emily agreed, snuggling closer, happy to be back with Alex after such a frustrating case. "How was school? Tell me about your day."

"It was pretty uneventful," Alex replied as Emily began to brush her fingers through Alex's dark locks. "Although Zoey made me spend our whole lunch period practicing for our auditions and arguing with me about my song choice."

"What song are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Somewhere Over the Rainbow," Alex replied. "I sang it for our school talent show last year. But Zoey says that singing that song basically says I want the lead, which I don't. I will be completely happy playing a munchkin or some other background role. I just love that song."

"Well then you should do it," Emily said. "You'll get whatever part the teacher thinks you deserve no matter what you sing."

"That's what I said," Alex explained. "But apparently there's some senior girl who has gotten the lead in the last few musicals they did, and Zoey says singing that song will mark me as some kind of enemy or something. I really don't get it. Just seems stupid to me to worry about what some other girl is going to think about my song choice."

"Ah yes, the private school hierarchy, God forbid anyone step on a senior's toes," Emily said shaking her head. "I remember it well. I really wouldn't let it bother you. Just do what you're comfortable doing. If the girl's good she'll get her lead and you'll get your part."

"Yeah I'm not too worried about it," Alex said with a shrug.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, a while ago," Alex replied. "A little while after your mother stopped by actually."

"Excuse me?" Emily said, sitting up so she could fully face the teen. "My mother was here? Way to bury the lead."

"Well you asked about school."

"Why was my mother here?" Emily asked worriedly. "What did she say? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Alex replied. "She just…she…she wanted to apologize. And explain herself."

"Apologize?" Emily asked surprised since Ambassador Prentiss wasn't big on apologies. "What exactly did she explain?"

Alex spent the next few minutes rehashing the conversation she had had with Elizabeth Prentiss, telling Emily every bit of what her mother had said, hoping that the profiler would understand how important this had all seemed to Elizabeth.

"So I guess she wants to get to know me or something," Alex said after she finished the whole story.

"She shouldn't have come here when I wasn't here like that," Emily replied, not giving away any indication of how she felt about the whole thing.

"She didn't think you'd listen," Alex explained. "She really did seem like she meant it you know."

"You don't know Elizabeth," Emily argued, worried that the teen was being fooled by the Ambassador, and not understanding the woman's motives for doing so.

"Yeah, but maybe you don't know her either," Alex countered. "I mean you two hardly even talk, so you can't really know each other. I mean you didn't even know she stalked me when I was 5."

At this Emily laughed, shaking her head at the teen's grin. "I just don't want to see her hurt you," the older brunette finally said.

"I know, which is exactly why I told her that she had to try and fix things with you first," Alex explained. "Look I get that it's complicated, but don't you think everyone deserves a second chance?" The teen asked, suddenly sounding much older than her 14 years. "I would just hate for you to miss out on really knowing your mother."

Not immediately knowing what to say, Emily put her arm back around Alex and pulled her so they were once again leaning back against the couch.

"I'll think about it okay?" Emily asked, kissing the side of the teen's head.

"Okay," Alex smiled, knowing that was the best that she was going to get from Emily right now. "You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds perfect," Emily smiled, grateful that the teen was allowing her to drop the topic of her mother for now, and happy to be able to spend time with her daughter.

**Next up Morgan and Emily's night out and some JJ and Alex bonding**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Again!**

**So I guess a day off work results in lots of time to write! Got this done a lot faster than I thought I would! This is really where the story begins for me as I've had these ideas in my head since the very beginning! I really hope you guys like it!**

**Happy Reading! –J**

**Chapter 5**

"So what's the plan tonight again?" Spencer asked Alex as the girls sat down to lunch Friday afternoon.

"I'm coming home with you after school," Alex explained. "Emily thinks that I'm staying there for girl's night, but JJ is going to pick me up when she gets off work and I'm staying with her tonight so we can get ready for tomorrow."

"And what if Emily calls my house?" Spencer asked.

"Your mom knows the plan so she said she'd cover for me," Alex replied. "But she's going out with Morgan tonight so I can't see her calling anyways."

"I can't believe you're missing girl's night," Olivia said after swallowing a large bite of her sandwich.

"I know, but JJ needs help," Alex replied. "Plus I still need to finish up the scrapbook."

"I can't wait to see how it turned out," Zoey said with a smile.

"Well you can all see it tomorrow night. You guys are still coming right?" Alex asked.

"Yep," Spencer replied. "My mom's brining all of us since she's coming to the party. Well if she doesn't get called away to work at least."

"Well if she can't bring you guys let me know," Alex said. "Penelope said she'd be happy to pick you guys up if you need a ride."

"She's the computer girl right?" Olivia asked, receiving a nod from Alex in reply. "I can't wait to meet your mom's team. We're going to be in a room full of FBI Agents. That's so cool!"

"I wouldn't get too excited Liv," Alex laughed. "They're all pretty normal."

"Yeah, but they're agents," Olivia repeated, a goofy grin on her face.

"You are so weird," Zoey laughed, shaking her head at her friend's antics.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Friday afternoon went by quickly for the BAU, all the agents working hard to clear their desks, looking forward to having the weekend off. The bullpen was uncharacteristically quiet, as Reid, Morgan and Emily each worked separately, occasionally calling out to pose a question or ask for a second opinion on one of their cases. Rossi, Hotch and JJ were all working in their offices, occasionally coming out to get something, or pass a file off to someone else.

Reid was the first to finish with his caseload, lingering for a few extra minutes before heading to JJ's office to hand the files off to her before departing for the weekend, mentioning a film festival at his favourite theatre. Morgan and Rossi finished up a little while later, Morgan telling Emily that he would meet her at their favourite pub at 8pm.

When she eventually closed her last file, Emily headed towards JJ's office, stopping in the doorway to watch the blonde who seemed to be lost in thought, pinching the bridge of her nose as she stared at the file in front of her, not really seeing it. While JJ had been happy they had solved the last case and was relieved to return home, the media liaison seemed to be somewhere else lately, constantly spacing out when she thought no one was looking.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emily finally said, pulling the blonde from her thoughts.

"Hey you," JJ greeted with a smile as the brunette made her way into the office. "I guess I kind of dazed off there," she laughed.

"Apparently," Emily smiled as she placed her files onto JJ's already cluttered desk. "You almost done here?"

"Yeah, I just have a couple more cases to look over," JJ explained. "I should be out of here soon. You ready for your big night with Morgan?"

"Oh yeah Morgan wants to make up for lost time, so it should be an eventful night," Emily laughed. "I think he wants to use me as some sort of wingman or something.

"Well you make sure you remember that you're a taken woman Agent Prentiss," JJ joked, standing and making her way around the desk to stand in front of her girlfriend.

"I'll do my best Agent Jareau," Emily teased, tucking the blonde's hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" JJ asked.

"Definitely," Emily assured her, confused as the blonde began to lead her towards the corner of the office. "Um what are we doing?"

"We are having a proper goodbye," JJ replied. "The camera doesn't see this particular corner."

"I like the way you think Agent Jareau," Emily smiled before pulling the blonde into a kiss, which JJ immediately deepened. "Are you sure I have to go?" Emily asked when they finally pulled apart, leaning her forehead against her girlfriend's

"Yes," JJ laughed, giving the brunette a quick peck. "You go have fun with your buddy, and tomorrow we'll finish this little conversation."

"I will hold you to that," Emily replied, kissing JJ once more before heading out for the weekend.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Oh I love this song," Alex exclaimed, leaning forward to turn up JJ's car radio.

The blonde laughed as the teen began to sing along happily, as they headed towards the grocery store. JJ had picked Alex up around 6pm, the pair heading to the party store to pick up some decorations for the next night. The plan was to then pick up snacks and drinks, before making their way back to JJ's for dinner and to finish up Alex's scrapbook.

"So did Emily call you at all?" JJ asked interrupting the young girl from the little concert she was putting on.

"Yeah she called on her way home," Alex replied, turning the radio down a little. "She seemed a little weary about her night with Morgan," the teen laughed.

"Yeah well Morgan can out-drink her no problem and those two tend to be trouble when they're out together," JJ replied also laughing. "It's been awhile since Morgan has gotten her out so she's probably nervous about his plans."

"She also warned me many times not to make a big deal about tomorrow," Alex added, looking a little nervous. "Do you think she's going to be mad?"

"Probably at first, but don't worry she'll get over it," JJ assured her. "Plus I'll take the blame so don't you worry that pretty little head of yours okay. Emily can't be mad at you anyways," JJ explained as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot.

"Alright, but don't be surprised if I hide behind Morgan when we get there," Alex laughed as the pair headed towards the store.

"Fine, but you should probably know that Morgan wouldn't mess with Emily," JJ teased. "He's definitely more afraid of her than he wants to admit."

The duo made their way through the store, grabbing various items here and there, discussing what they thought the team might enjoy, and making sure to grab all of Emily's favourites.

"So did you get Emily something?" Alex asked as they made their way down the chip aisle.

"I did, but it wasn't easy," JJ replied. "I mean what do you get the woman who can basically afford anything she wants."

"So what did you get?"

"You will just have to wait and see," JJ replied laughing as the teen put on a pout.

"Well you're no fun," Alex said, sticking out her tongue and grabbing a bag of chips off the shelf.

"So what do you feel like for dinner tonight?" JJ asked changing the subject.

"Chinese?"

"Sounds good," JJ agreed. "Do you want to pick it up on our way home or just call for delivery?"

"We should just get it delivered that way we can get this all unpacked while we wait for it," Alex replied gesturing towards their cart, which was filling up quickly.

"That my dear sounds like a great plan."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Okay I think we should start with a couple shots," Morgan suggested as he and Emily sat down at a booth in their favourite pub. "Start with shots, followed by some beers, a couple burgers and then perhaps a game of pool?"

"I'm up for all of that as long as we skip the shots," Emily agreed.

"What? No way! We can't skip the shots, the shots are the best part," Morgan argued.

"Maybe for you, who can hold a lot more liquor than I can," Emily said. "Plus I haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"That's what the burgers are for Princess," Morgan said. "Come on, two Tequila shots each and that's it I promise."

Morgan had a sly grin on his face, indicating that he was unlikely to give this one up anytime soon, Emily sighing before finally relenting. "Fine, two shots, but you better make sure those burgers get here soon."

Morgan made his way towards the bar to give their order, coming back a few minutes later with four shots in hand and a big smile on his face.

"I already got some girl's number over by the bar," Morgan shared before returning to his seat. "This is definitely going to be a good night."

"You're such a dog," Emily laughed, grimacing slightly as Morgan placed two of the shots in front of her.

"Well here's to the day that I'm not supposed to mention is happening tomorrow," Morgan joked raising one of his shots to Emily.

"Here's to that," Emily laughed, clinking shot glasses with her partner before downing the shot. "Ugh, that's awful," Emily exclaimed, scrunching up her face.

"Well it's a good thing we have one more," Morgan laughed, throwing back his second shot quickly, and gesturing for Emily to do the same. After some hesitation the brunette picked up the second shot, lifting it to Morgan in cheers before also downing it.

"Ugh, that's it for shots," Emily groaned. "I'm going to get those beers now," she explained before getting up to head for the bar. It had been awhile since Emily had been out with Morgan, and she knew she was in trouble already, as the shots seemed to go straight to her head. Ordering two beers, Emily hoped the burgers would be ready soon, knowing she needed to get some food in her stomach if she was going to make it through the whole night.

Pulling out her cell phone, Emily opened up a text to JJ, writing _This night cannot possibly end well_ before hitting send.

Receiving her beers, Emily made her way back to the table, laughing as she caught Morgan waving at some girl across the bar, his game face on.

"Rein it in buddy," Emily said as she sat down and handed a beer to the other Agent. "We're here to celebrate me remember."

"Hey you're the one who didn't want to make a big deal remember," Morgan argued. "So I think I'm allowed to appreciate the ladies."

"Yeah, yeah," Emily said rolling her eyes as she heard her phone go off, pulling it back out to see JJ's reply, which simply read _You best behave yourself young lady._

"That JJ?" Morgan asked seeing where Emily's attention was.

Emily nodded before noticing that the server was approaching with their food. "Oh thank God," she exclaimed.

"So how's it going with you and blondie anyways?" Morgan asked as the pair began to dig into their meals.

"It's really good," Emily replied with a smile. "You know I don't think I've ever been in a relationship quite like this one. She's great."

"You guys seem really happy," Morgan said. "It's really great to see."

"Thanks, we definitely are" Emily smiled before taking a big bite of her burger.

"And she's alright right?" Morgan asked. "After the last case I mean."

"Yeah she seems a lot better," Emily replied. "She just took the case really hard. I think the weekend off will do her a lot of good."

"Good," Morgan nodded as she dug into his fries. "Now lets get this food finished up so I can kick your ass at pool."

"Oh you're on buddy," Emily laughed; glad to have agreed to this night with her friend.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Meanwhile JJ and Alex returned to her apartment, their arms full of bags, which they immediately deposited in the kitchen.

"Do you mind calling for food?" JJ asked Alex, wanting to get some of the groceries into the refrigerator.

"Sure, do you want the usual?" Alex asked as she went to grab JJ's home phone.

"Yes please," JJ replied as she opened up the fridge.

"Do you want some of those shrimp things you like too?" Alex called as she dialed the number that she had already memorized since she and Emily tended to order from the Chinese place quite a bit.

"Ummm not this time," JJ declined.

After making the call, Alex came back into the kitchen to help JJ finish with the groceries, the pair deciding they would deal with the decorations a little later since the food probably wouldn't be that much longer.

"Do you want to see the scrapbook so far?" Alex asked, grabbing her backpack and following the blonde into the living room.

"Definitely," JJ replied, taking a seat on the couch and patting for Alex to take the seat beside her.

The teen pulled out a large scrapbook, biting her lip a little as she handed it over to JJ, a little anxious since she really wanted Emily to like her gift. JJ immediately opened it up to find the picture of Emily and Alex on the day she was born. She then began to flip through, smiling as she turned the pages and watched the little girl grow up. When she got towards the end JJ noticed the teen still had a few blank pages to fill.

"This is beautiful Lex," JJ said. "Em's going to love it."

"Thanks," Alex replied, looking a little embarrassed.

"What are you going to do with the end there?"

"Well I was thinking of adding these," Alex explained as she pulled out a pile of photos and handed them to the blonde. JJ flipped through the pictures which were all from the last couple months, starting with the picture of Alex, Emily and herself when they painted Alex's room, as well as other various candids of the two brunettes and other members of the team.

"These are perfect," JJ said just as the buzzer from downstairs sounded. "Let me get that," she said before making her way to the door. JJ let the delivery guy up, paying him and taking the food before making her way back into the living room. "Well I hope you're hungry," she called out as she sat back down beside the teen.

"Starved," Alex replied as JJ began pulling cartons out of the bag and sitting them out on the coffee table.

The teen immediately dug in, grabbing the noodles that she liked best and handing a carton to JJ. Alex was so focused on the food in front of her that she didn't notice the look on JJ's face as she opened up the carton, the smell immediately hitting the blonde, who quickly put the carton back down and bolted from the room towards her washroom.

JJ had left so fast that Alex barely registered she was gone until she heard the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. The teen immediately got up off the couch, heading towards the bathroom door where she could hear JJ getting sick on the other side.

"JJ? Are you okay?" The teen asked after knocking lightly on the closed door. She got no reply, so Alex waited a few minutes, before she finally heard the toilet flush and the door opened to reveal a now disheveled looking JJ. "Do you still have the flu?" She asked her voice laced with concern.

"No…no the uh…the smell just hit me wrong," JJ explained, not meeting the teen's eyes.

"The…smell?" Alex asked confused. "What are you pregnant?" She then asked, her tone joking until she noticed that the blonde's eyes had widened, a look of guilt now across her face. "Wait are you?…Are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

**Well some of you saw this coming but there it is! Promise there will be explanations to come! Also anyone who wants to offer suggestions on what JJ should get Emily for her birthday they would be greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so a little explanation: When I originally started this story I pictured this little family and for me Henry was always a part of that. As I got to writing it ideas were constantly changing but I couldn't imagine JJ not having a baby at some point. I realized that I had a small window of opportunity for JJ to become pregnant once Emily and JJ were together or else I would have to wait until the two of them decide to have a baby together (which could still happen in the future!). I would never write a story where JJ cheated on Emily, because I could never see that happening so don't even worry about that! They whole thing is here and there will be more worked out as we go along! **

**So I hope you enjoy! -J**

**Chapter 6**

"W-what?" Alex asked, completely shocked, taking a step away from the blonde. "But…but when…I….Em…I…I don't understand," the teen finally spit out, her eyes stinging with tears as she thought about the fact that she had pushed JJ and Emily together; had trusted JJ.

Seeing the teen move away and her eyes fill with angry tears, JJ realized what Alex must have thought, "oh no, Alex no, look at me," she said, stepping forward and grabbing the younger girl's hands. "I didn't cheat on Emily okay? I swear to you I would never do that, I would never hurt her" she explained, her own eyes filling with tears. "I'm 9 weeks Lex. Emily and I have only been together for just over 3."

"But who? When? I mean…." Alex stuttered not knowing what to say. The teen believed JJ when she said she would never hurt Emily but she was still a little more than confused about the whole thing.

"How about we go sit down and I'll explain okay?" JJ said, wiping away a tear that had managed to escape down her cheek. The pair walked hand in hand back towards the living room, JJ shaking with nerves, afraid of what Alex would think of her. They sat down on the couch, JJ turning so she could face the young brunette, still clutching her hand, looking down as she prepared to explain herself.

"The week before everything happened with your parents I went on a date with this guy that I had met on a case. He was in the city and so we had dinner," JJ began to explain, looking not at the teen's eyes, but rather keeping her eyes locked on their joined hands. "He went back home and I got busy with work, and didn't really have a chance to talk to him again until I came back from Chicago. He called me and said he was going to be in the city again and asked if I wanted to go out, so I did. It was that week while you and Emily were still in Chicago. We went out, things happened….I was stupid," JJ said, shaking her head, her eyes once again filling with tears. "After he went back home, we tried to keep in touch but we both have busy jobs and we agreed that it just wasn't going to work out."

"So when did you find out you were…you know?" Alex asked feeling slightly overwhelmed by this bit of news.

"When I was late I just assumed it was because of stress," JJ explained. "I mean with my job that happens from time to time. Then I got sick, so when I was still feeling off this past week I just thought it was because of that," JJ continued. "It wasn't until the other day that I really started to worry, so I saw a doctor yesterday morning before work and he called me this morning."

"Wow…." Alex said speechless. Alex looked at JJ, who was still avoiding looking her in the eye, tears falling down her face slowly. "Hey…" Alex said, squeezing the blonde's hand to make her look up. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," JJ sniffed, shaking her head. "I mean Emily and I finally just figured this whole thing out, and everything has been so great and now I've ruined it."

"That's not true," Alex argued as she moved closer to the blonde. "Emily will understand."

"I don't know Lex," JJ said, knowing that this was a very big deal. "Emily and I haven't been together very long and this is so much to ask her deal with. She didn't sign up for this."

"Yeah but Emily cares about you so much," Alex argued. "She's going to be here for you."

"You don't know that," JJ replied, wiping furiously at the tears that kept falling despite her best efforts to keep them at bay.

Seeing the blonde look so broken, Alex quickly leant forward, pulling JJ into a hug. "It'll be okay," Alex whispered.

"I'm just really scared," JJ admitted.

"I know but you're going to be great," Alex said. "And I mean….a baby…that's kind of exciting!"

JJ laughed, wiping the last of her tears, feeling better already. "It is kind of exciting isn't it?"

"Very," Alex smiled. "I don't think you need to worry about Emily, but regardless of what happens I'm here for you."

"Thanks Lex," JJ replied, grateful to have shared her secret, and happy to have the teen's support.

Just then JJ's cell phone began to ring from where it was sitting on the coffee table.

"It's Emily," JJ said as she grabbed the object and checked the caller I.D.

"I'm gonna go put on some pjs," Alex said, grabbing her bag and heading for JJ's room so she could change, and give the blonde some privacy since Emily wasn't supposed to know she was there.

"Hey you," JJ greeted, forcing herself to sound cheerful.

"Jennnnn, hiiiiii," Emily greeted very loudly and happily, obviously drunk.

"Wow, hi drunkie," JJ laughed. "You must be having some fun if you're already wasted," the blonde said noting the time.

"I am not wasted," Emily argued. "But Morgan did make me do shots, and I've had a few beers. But I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are," JJ agreed with a smile, knowing that the brunette always argued that she was fine no matter how much she had to drink. "Are you having a good time?"

"I am, but I miss you," Emily revealed, the sound of Morgan making gagging noises in the background coming through. "Shut up Morgan," Emily said. "I do Jen, I miss you."

"I miss you too Em," JJ replied, trying to hold back her laughter. "But you should go have a good time with Morgan. Maybe slow down on the drinks a little but have fun."

"Okay," Emily sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to come meet us?"

"Not tonight baby, you need some time with Morgan," JJ replied. "I will see you tomorrow though okay?"

"Okay Jen," Emily said. "I will see you then. Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Emily," JJ replied before hanging up the phone just as Alex came back into the room.

"Is she having a good time?" Alex asked as she sat down next to the blonde.

"Oh yeah, she's pretty drunk," JJ laughed, watching as the teen grabbed one of the food containers from the table.

"Is it going to bother you if I eat this?" She asked, noticing the expression on JJ's face.

"No I'll be okay, but I think I'm just going to have some cereal," JJ replied before going to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cheerios to eat.

The blonde returned to the living room a few minutes later, bowl in hand as she sat down, cross-legged next to Alex who was still digging into the Chinese.

"So when are you going to tell Emily?" Alex asked after swallowing a large bite of some fried rice.

"I thought we'd get through tomorrow before I say anything," JJ replied, sounding a little nervous.

"I can be there with you if you want," Alex offered, wanting the blonde to have her support if she needed it.

"Thanks hun," JJ smiled. "I should probably do it on my own though."

"Alright," Alex replied. "But if you change your mind…"

"You're my girl," JJ finished for the teen.

"You got it," Alex laughed. "Now do you want to help me finish this scrapbook?"

"Definitely," JJ agreed, flipping on the television before pulling the table towards the couch so the pair could finish Emily's birthday present.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

JJ and Alex had spent the remainder of the night finishing and wrapping the scrapbook for Emily while a movie played in the background. It was relatively late before they got to bed, both settling down in JJ's room since the blonde was living in a one-bedroom and both refused to let the other sleep on the couch. The pair got up early so they could decorate for the party before JJ drove Alex back to the condo. The younger brunette had asked JJ to stop at a small bakery on the way home so she could pick up a single cupcake for Emily, excited to be able to celebrate the brunette's birthday despite Emily's insistence that they ignore the day.

It was 10:30am by the time Alex arrived home, entering a silent condo, something that did not surprise the teen since she knew Emily had most likely had a pretty late night. Stopping in the kitchen, the teen dropped her bag before grabbing a plate and taking the red velvet cupcake she bought out of its box. She then spent a few minutes rummaging through drawers, eventually finding a pack of candles; sticking one in the cupcake despite the fact that she had been unable to find anything to light it with.

"Well it's the thought that counts," she said to herself as she made her way quietly up the stairs and towards the master bedroom.

Seeing that the bedroom door was partially open, Alex let herself in, holding back a laugh at the sight of the older brunette sprawled out on the bed, still wearing the clothes that she had gone out in the night before.

"Emily," Alex called out when she was standing next to the bed. "Emily," she repeated, leaning closer and earning a groan from Emily who began to stir, her eyes squinting open. "Happy Birthday!" Alex said with a smile, holding out the cupcake towards the waking brunette.

"Oh wow thank you," Emily replied sleepily, moving to sit up. "Oh God," she groaned, holding her head as the motion made her dizzy and she suddenly felt the pounding in her head.

"I take it you had a good time last night," Alex laughed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I guess you could say that," Emily replied rubbing her temples in an attempt to quell her headache.

"Well I brought you this," Alex explained gesturing to the cupcake she had purchased. "But maybe you'd prefer an aspirin?"

"Actually both might be nice," Emily smiled, taking the cupcake from the teen who then made her way towards the bathroom, returning shortly after with a glass of water and some aspirin in hand. "Thanks," Emily said, moving over so Alex could sit down beside her, immediately downing two of the small tablets. "How did you know red velvet was my favourite?"

"I messaged JJ," Alex replied as Emily pulled the candle out of the cupcake and began taking off its wrapper. "I asked Mrs. Hastings is she could make a stop on our way home," the teen lied.

"Mmmm so good," Emily moaned, as she took a bite. "Wanna try?"

"Definitely," Alex replied, taking a bite of the offered cupcake before handing it back to Emily. "That is really good," she agreed, laughing as Emily continued to happily enjoy the rather unhealthy breakfast. "So what do you want to do today? I mean what do you want to do after you shower?"

"Hey," Emily said, looking insulted.

"I'm sorry but you smell like a bar," the teen pointed out.

"I don't even want to know how you know what that smells like," Emily replied, earning a mischievous smirk from the teen. "And we can do whatever you want."

"No, nuh uh," Alex said shaking her head. "It's **your** birthday, you get to decide."

"Ugh fine," Emily sighed with a fake glare. "I will let you know after I shower."

"Deal," Alex replied, before getting up from the bed. "I will wait for you downstairs."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So I messaged JJ and she wants us to do our thing today and then come by around 5pm," Emily explained an hour later as she made her way down the stairs, having finished showering and getting ready for the day.

"Okay," Alex replied from where she was working on some of her homework in the family room. "And did you decide what you want to do?"

"Well considering I ate a cupcake for breakfast I thought we'd grab lunch," Emily explained as she sat down on the couch. "Then I thought we could go to The National Museum of Natural History," Emily suggested a little hesitantly. "I mean I just thought since you've probably never been, and it's one of my favourite places, that it could be fun…"

"That sounds great," Alex interrupted with a laugh. "I've been wanting to go. Let me just go grab a jacket and a different pair of shoes and we can go," she said before heading towards the stairs.

Just as Emily got up to go grab her own coat her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello," the brunette answered, not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Hello Emily," Elizabeth Prentiss' voice replied. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh uh…thank you mother," Emily said, a little caught off guard.

"I wasn't going to call but I thought it was safe since you didn't call warning me to stay away after my little visit with Alexandra," Elizabeth explained.

"Is that why you came by when I wasn't here?" Emily asked, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. "So that I would call you?"

"No I came to apologize," Elizabeth replied. "I want to be able to get to know my granddaughter Emily."

"Yes I heard about that," Emily said, her voice giving nothing away.

"Look Emily, I know that things between us have never been easy," Elizabeth began. "And I know I'm to blame for that, but I would really like a second chance. I don't just want to get to know Alexandra I'd like to know you as well."

Emily hesitated, unsure what to say, as she suddenly felt torn about what to do with this new side to her mother. As the brunette was considering her words she saw Alex come down the stairs, watching her with a worried look on her face.

"I need to think about it," Emily finally replied, her voice softening. "I'm not saying no. I just need a little more time."

"I understand," Elizabeth said. "I hope you enjoy your day."

"Thank you," Emily replied. "And thank you for calling Mother…. It means a lot," the brunette said before hanging up.

"Mother?" Alex inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Mother, I believe you met her?" Emily replied sarcastically as Alex smiled happily. "Now let's go."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily and Alex enjoyed a nice, quiet lunch at one of Emily's favourite cafes before heading to the museum, Emily excited to play tour guide for the day since she knew the place so well. Emily pointed out her favourite things, showing Alex around the familiar rooms, taking extra time to enjoy certain things.

About halfway through the day Alex, in a very un-teenlike gesture, took the older brunette's hand, smiling as she let herself be lead around the large museum. Emily kept up a steady commentary, trying to tell Alex everything she knew, demonstrating her inner geek.

"Emily," Alex suddenly said, interrupting Emily's explanation of the exhibit, looking serious and stopping in her tracks.

"What is it?" Emily asked worriedly.

"I'm really glad I'm here."

Emily's eyes welled with tears, seeing the serious look on the teen's face, the honest emotions clear in her dark brown eyes. "I'm glad you're here too sweetie," Emily said, pulling the smaller brunette forward to kiss her on the head.

Alex smiled, squeezing Emily's hand before continuing to walk, Emily picking up where she left off, a smile on her face, realizing that a birthday didn't get anymore perfect than the one she was currently having. The pair spent the entire afternoon walking the museum and enjoying each other's company before Emily noted the time and decided they better head to JJ's.

"So any idea what JJ has planned for dinner?" Alex asked when they had gotten into Emily's car.

"I'm not sure, but I told her not to go to too much trouble," Emily replied as she pulled out of her parking space to head in the direction of JJ's apartment.

"How come you're so against celebrating your birthday anyways?" Alex asked curiously. "I mean it's not like you're that old or anything."

"Oh thank you," Emily laughed. "My parents always forced me to have these really stuffy birthday parties when I was a kid," she began to explain. "They'd invite all their friends, and most of the time I was the only kid. I hated it."

"Well I guess that explains it then," Alex replied, hoping Emily's dislike for her birthday would end today. "Well I think we'll have to make this a new birthday tradition then. Forget those crappy birthdays, and do this instead."

"What go to the museum every year?"

"Sure," Alex said. "Or some other geeky thing you enjoy," she finished, as Emily laughed and hit the teen in the arm playfully.

It wasn't long before they reached JJ's apartment, entering behind another occupant and heading straight up to the blonde's floor. As they made their way down the hall, Alex began to get anxious, nervous about Emily's reaction. When they reached JJ's door Emily knocked, not noticing the teen's sudden change in behaviour, excited to be spending the night with both her girlfriend and her daughter.

"It's open," JJ called from somewhere inside the apartment.

Opening up the door, Emily called out, "Jennifer you would think with our job you would at least check who's at the door before…."

"SURPRISE!"

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

**Alright so the next chapter will be the party and possibly a little more. Don't know if JJ will tell Emily her news in the next chapter or the one after that but it will be soon! Also I'm still taking ideas for JJ's birthday present to Emily!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello All!**

**So I've been super busy but I have a week vacation coming up so I promise to try and update a lot more! **

**This chapter ended up just being Emily's party because I ended up having a lot more to write than I originally thought, but don't worry the drama will be coming up! Also I really hope you like what I decided on for JJ's gift.**

**Hope you enjoy! -J**

**Chapter 7**

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my God," Emily muttered as she took in the sight of JJ's decorated apartment full of her friends slash coworkers. "Did you know about this?" She asked looking to her side where Alex was standing with a guilty look on her face.

"Surprise," Alex replied with a small smile. "Happy birthday," she said before leaning closer and lowering her voice, "this was totally JJ's idea by the way. I mean I helped decorate but she made me. Are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad," Emily laughed. "Just surprised," she explained before she turned her attention back to the group of people in front of her, a big smile on her face. "Thanks guys," she said as she made her way towards the blonde standing front and center. "You're a sneaky one, Agent Jareau," the brunette said before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," JJ replied quietly. "Happy birthday baby," she said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Hey there are other people here wanting to wish Emily a happy birthday," Garcia finally interrupted from where she was anxiously waiting to pull the brunette into a hug.

Emily laughed before allowing Garcia to embrace her, the bubbly blonde excitedly wishing the brunette a happy birthday, holding on tight and not wanting to let go. "Remember there are other people waiting Garcia," Emily finally said, laughing as the blonde began to pout while letting go of the profiler.

"Sorry, got a little carried away," Garcia laughed before making her way over to where Alex was currently greeting her friends, wanting to say hello to the teen.

"Happy Birthday Bella," Rossi said, pulling the brunette forward, kissing her on each cheek.

"Yes, Happy Birthday Emily," Hotch also said, holding out a hand for Emily to shake. "Haley also wanted me to let you know she said happy birthday. Jack's been sick so she's at home with him."

"Well thanks for coming, and tell her thank you," Emily replied, before turning her attention to Reid, who also wished her a happy birthday, looking a little torn before pulling the brunette into an uncharacteristic hug.

"So I'm guessing last night was your way of keeping me out of JJ's hair for the night?" Emily asked as she made her way towards Morgan.

"Well she did ask me to entertain you for the night," Morgan admitted. "But I was happy for the job. I mean I had a good time."

"So did I," Emily smiled. "Although I paid for it this morning."

"Man I hear you," Morgan laughed. "I haven't drank that much in a long time."

"Me either, you're definitely a terrible influence," Emily replied with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure it was you who wanted to do that 3rd round of shots," Morgan argued. "But since it's your birthday I'll shoulder the blame this time."

"Gee thanks buddy," Emily replied sarcastically.

"Anytime Princess," Morgan said before making his way towards the kitchen for a beer.

Looking around, Emily noticed Alex and her friends standing in a group near the living room, laughing as Garcia talked to them rather animatedly.

"Hey guys," Emily greeted when she reached the group "Thanks for coming."

"Happy birthday," Spencer said, giving the older brunette a hug. "My mom was going to come but she had to meet a client. She sent flowers."

"Well that was nice of her," Emily replied. "Be sure to tell her thanks for me."

"Your team is so cool," Olivia said once Emily's attention was back on the group. "That Reid guy is like super smart, and Morgan? Wow! And your boss guy is like one serious Agent," the blonde rambled.

"I think she means happy birthday," Zoey interrupted with a laugh, giving Emily a hug.

"Oh yeah, that too," Olivia blushed, also hugging the older brunette.

"Penelope picked the girls up, so she's been filling them in on everyone," Alex explained. "Olivia's a bit obsessed."

"I just think they all have a really cool job," Olivia defended herself.

"Don't worry sugar, I understand," Garcia said. "They're like real-life super heros, it's very cool."

"Exactly!"

"So when were you able to help JJ decorate anyways?" Emily asked, turning her attention back to her daughter.

"Well I wasn't really at Spencer's last night," Alex explained. "I spent the night here and JJ brought me home this morning."

"You two really are sneaky," Emily laughed, looking around the room until her eyes finally fell on the sneaky blonde. "I'll be back," she said, running a hand through Alex's hair before crossing the room to get to JJ who was holding out a glass of wine for Emily to take.

"Thanks," Emily smiled, taking the offered glass and leaning against the counter, JJ standing in front of her. "So you recruited my daughter to do all this?"

"I did," JJ smiled. "She makes a pretty great accomplice."

"Apparently," Emily laughed, taking a moment to look her girlfriend up and down, appreciating the way she looked in the dark jeans that fit just right, and the blue blouse that brought out her eyes. "You look great by the way," Emily said, reaching out and placing a hand on the blonde's hip.

"You're not too bad yourself," JJ flirted, hooking a finger through one of Emily's belt loops in order to pull her closer, placing a quick peck on her lips, wanting to deepen it, but thinking better of it given their audience. "So what do you think?" She asked, pulling away, but keeping the brunette close. "This isn't such a bad birthday is it?"

"Actually I think this is my best birthday yet," Emily replied, tucking JJ's hair behind her ear and taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh, and we're only just getting started," JJ said with a wink before releasing Emily's belt loop and making her way towards the group of teenagers in the living room.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Drinks were served, and snacks passed around before pizzas were delivered and everyone found a place to sit down and eat. The apartment was filled with voices and laughter as several conversations happened around the room, everyone enjoying each other's company and having a good time.

Emily was currently sitting between JJ and Rossi, listening as Garcia told a story, having just finished eating her pizza.

"Do you want another glass of wine Em?" JJ asked, noticing the brunette's glass was empty.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Jennifer?" Emily teased playfully, keeping her voice low.

"Maybe I am," JJ joked, kissing her girlfriend before taking her glass to refill in the kitchen.

Seeing JJ head to the kitchen, Alex got up to follow, offering to take her friends' plates as an excuse.

"You're not drinking are you?" Alex whispered, coming up to stand beside the blonde.

"No, of course not," JJ replied quietly. "I've just been carrying around a glass so no one questions it," she explained.

"Good, that's good," Alex said. "And how are you feeling? Are you feeling okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes Lex I'm fine," JJ smiled, tucking the teen's long hair behind her ear. "Thank you for your concern though."

"Just making sure," Alex replied.

"Okay, present time!" Garcia called from the living room where she was currently gathering up all the gifts so she could hand them to Emily. "JJ, Alex get in here, you two need to come sit with Emily!"

"Geez she's bossy," Alex laughed, following JJ back into the living room.

"Oh you have no idea," JJ replied, taking a seat beside Emily as Rossi moved so Alex could sit on the other side of the brunette.

"Okay this one's from my hunk of Chocolate over there," Garcia said, handing Emily a small rectangular gift, wrapped in pink with a sparkly bow on top.

"And I'm guessing you let Garcia wrap it for you?" Emily asked looking towards Morgan was who sitting across the room, shaking his head since he hadn't seen how Garcia had wrapped the gift yet.

"Yeah apparently that was a mistake," Morgan replied with a laugh.

"What? It looks pretty! Plus it matches mine," Garcia defended.

Emily opened the gift, revealing a rather old copy of Kurt Vonegut's _Mother Night_. "I know you lost your copy," Morgan explained. "Found that one at this great bookstore downtown."

"Thank you," Emily smiled. "This is great."

Emily opened up Dr. Who DVDs from Reid, a new wallet from Garcia along with a gift card for her favourite shoe store, a very expensive bottle of wine from Rossi and new wine glasses from Hotch and Haley.

"Wow they know you so well," JJ joked as Emily opened up the wine glasses.

"Shut up," Emily laughed. "Thank you Hotch these are great."

"Haley picked them out," Hotch explained. "She said you mentioned needing some."

"I did, thank you," Emily smiled as Garcia handed her an envelope.

Emily opened up the envelope, revealing a card with a spa gift certificate inside. Reading the card Emily realized that it was from Spencer, Zoey and Olivia.

"Oh girls you didn't have to do that," Emily said looking up at the three teens who were sitting together looking a little embarrassed.

"Of course we did," Spencer spoke up with a smile.

"Yeah we wanted to," Zoey agreed.

"Definitely, and Spencer gets a great allowance," Olivia added making the room laugh, while both her friends shook their heads.

"Alright, who's next?" Garcia asked, looking from JJ to Alex, knowing that they were the only two left with gifts.

"JJ's next," Alex replied quickly, feeling slightly nervous about giving her present to Emily in front of everyone.

"Alright, but Garcia has to go get it for me," JJ explained.

"Oh yay! I'm so excited," Garcia said, jumping up and heading back towards JJ's bedroom. "Let me know when I can come back in," she called out, before shutting herself in the bedroom.

"Ummm what's going on?" Emily asked confused, looking to her girlfriend who was beaming, clearly happy with her present choice.

"Well I was kind of stumped about what to buy the woman who has it all," JJ explained, everyone's attention now on the blonde, all wondering what she had up her sleeve. "Then I remembered a conversation we had on one of our first girls night. You told me there was only one thing you were never allowed to have as a kid," JJ continued, realization beginning to show on Emily's face. "You said that one day you were going to get one, and that it would be all black."

"Oh my god you didn't?" Emily asked, looking towards JJ's closed bedroom door excitedly.

"What is it?" Alex asked, also turning towards the door expectantly.

"You can come out Garcia," JJ called.

Everyone was now watching the door; several gasps heard as Garcia finally came out, carrying a small black kitten in her arms.

"Oh my god!" Alex and Emily said simultaneously, both standing to meet their new little friend. Garcia reluctantly handed the kitten over to Emily, who immediately lifted it up so she could look at it's little face.

"Oh he's so cute," Emily cooed. "It is a he right?" She asked, turning towards JJ.

"It is," JJ replied. "I know you had a name you liked."

"What's the name?" Reid asked from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Sergio," Emily replied, as Alex got closer so she could pet the small animal.

"Can I hold him?" The teen asked, Emily immediately handing Sergio over as both brunettes sat back down.

"I got everything you'll need for him too," JJ explained. "It's all in my room."

"Thank you so much Jen," Emily said, giving the blonde a kiss, a big smile on her face.

The group lost themselves in Sergio for a bit, passing the little guy around so everyone got a chance to snuggle him, Reid politely declining his turn.

"I think you've got one more present there Emily," Rossi said, pointing out the gift that was sitting across the room.

"Oh yeah! We can't forget Alex's gift," Garcia called, picking up the box and handing it to the older brunette.

"Oh you don't have to open that now," Alex said, her face turning an embarrassed shade of red.

"Of course she does," JJ insisted. "She's going to love it."

Emily looked to Alex, not wanting to make the teen uncomfortable, watching as Alex chewed her lip anxiously, looking around the room that suddenly felt very full.

"I can wait till later if you want," Emily suggested quietly.

"No, no it's okay," Alex finally replied, suddenly wishing she had given Emily her present at home where no one would be watching.

The room was quiet while Emily unwrapped the gift, opening the box to reveal the scrapbook inside. Emily opened up the cover, tears immediately filling her eyes as she saw the picture of herself and Alex on the day Alex was born. Emily turned her head to look at the younger brunette who had a suddenly shy smile on her face.

"I kind of heard you and JJ talking last week about everything you had missed out on when I was little," Alex explained, keeping her attention focused on Emily, knowing everyone was listening. "I can't change the past, and honestly I don't think either one of us would want that, because…well we wouldn't be here with these people if we did," Alex continued. "So I thought since I can't go back in time, I could at least bring the past to you."

"This is amazing Alex," Emily said emotionally, turning to the second page to see a couple more pictures of a baby Alex. "Can you show me?" The older brunette asked, Alex nodding in reply as Emily wrapped an arm around the teen.

Everyone else began to chat amongst themselves, as Alex, Emily and JJ went through the scrapbook, Alex telling stories and explaining each picture throughout. The team couldn't help but sneak glances at the trio, glad to see the three so happy and looking very much like a family at the moment.

"So do the rest of us get to see this scrapbook?" Rossi asked when Emily closed the book some time later.

"Oh yeah sure," Alex replied, handing the item to Rossi, laughing as Garcia squeezed onto the couch with the older man so she could also look.

"Hey," Emily said, grabbing Alex's hand to direct the teen's attention back to her. "Thank you. That is…that is the best gift I've ever gotten," Emily said emotionally, pulling the teen into a hug.

"I love you," Alex whispered, the emotion also clear in the teen's voice.

"Love you too," Emily smiled, kissing the teen on the forehead before allowing her to join her friends who were currently playing with Sergio.

Emily took a moment to sit back and take in the room, all the people she cared about together, all there specifically for her. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her knee that she was finally pulled from her thoughts, smiling as she turned her attention to the blonde still sitting beside her.

"Definitely the best birthday ever," Emily said before putting an arm around JJ and rejoining the conversation around her.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So I'm going to stay at Spencer's tonight," Alex told Emily later that night when the party had begun to die down, Hotch and Rossi having already left.

"Aww really?" Emily asked, wrapping an arm around the small teen.

"Yeah I thought since I didn't go last night that it would be okay," Alex explained, laughing as Emily pouted. "Plus you spent all day with me, you should spend some time with JJ tonight."

"You know that doesn't sound like a terrible plan," Emily agreed with a smile. "Do you guys need a ride? I mean I can't drive you because I have had far too much wine for that but I can find you a ride."

"Penelope's going to drive us," Alex laughed. "We're leaving in a few minutes. So you enjoy your night. I'll meet you at home tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, just call me if you need a ride," Emily said, pulling the teen into a hug. "Thank you for today. It was perfect."

"No problem," Alex replied, returning the hug. "Love you."

"Love you too," Emily said as she pulled away. "Don't forget to say bye to everyone," she reminded before going to talk to Alex's friends while the younger brunette made her way towards JJ who was cleaning up a few things in the kitchen.

"You leaving?" JJ asked when she noticed Alex coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm staying at Spencer's tonight, we're just heading out," Alex explained as she moved to stand closer to the blonde so as to speak to her without anyone overhearing. "You should wait until tomorrow to tell her," Alex said quietly. "You should just enjoy tonight."

"I know," JJ said, biting her lip and looking around to make sure no one was watching them. "I just feel like I'm lying to her."

"You're not," Alex reassured, reaching out to hold the blonde's hand. "You guys deserve a night together without having to deal with everything. It can wait till tomorrow."

"How do I even tell her?" JJ asked, not really caring that she was asking a 14-year-old for advice.

"Just be honest, and just trust that she'll be there for you," Alex replied, squeezing the blonde hand. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay," JJ said with a small smile. "Love you kid."

"Love you too JJ," Alex replied, giving the blonde a hug before joining her friends so they could leave with Garcia.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"I can't believe you remember me telling you about wanting a kitten," Emily said later that night as she held a sleeping Sergio, setting up a small pillow for the kitten to sleep on for the night in JJ's room.

"Of course I remember," JJ replied, from where she was rummaging through her drawers for something to change into, momentarily abandoning her search to turn her attention towards her girlfriend. "It was one of the first times I felt like I was getting through those walls of yours," JJ explained. "You were so honest with me that night I remember pretty much everything you told me."

Emily smiled at this little revelation, feeling suddenly grateful that she had let the blonde past her famous walls and into her life, first as a friend, and now as more.

"I know I've said this before but I still have no idea how I got so lucky," Emily said, sitting down on JJ's bed and leaning back to rest against the headboard, admiring her girlfriend standing in front of her.

"And like I've said, I'm the lucky one," JJ said, crawling up the bed to pull the brunette into a kiss, which was immediately deepened. The pair made out until air became an issue and JJ pulled away, resting her forehead against Emily's. "So Agent Prentiss did all your birthday wishes come true?" JJ asked, placing a kiss on the brunette's nose.

"Well there was one more thing I was hoping for," Emily replied, her hands coming up the blonde's sides, slipping under the blue blouse that she had admired earlier.

"Oh ya," JJ flirted. "And what would that be?"

"Oh I think you'll figure it out," Emily replied before pulling the blonde down and into a smoldering kiss.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

**Next up: JJ tells Emily!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Friday!**

**Tonight is my last shift at work before my 9 day vacation which I am absolutely thrilled about. I'm also happy to have this chapter ready to share with all of you! I hope that you guys will like it, and just remember to stick with me!**

**Thank you to all of you who have continued to read. And thank you to everyone who has been leaving me such kind reviews! You guys are truly amazing and keep me writing!**

**I will post again as soon as I can! –J**

**Chapter 8**

When Emily woke the next morning, it was to a warm body wrapped around hers. The blonde beside her was still sleeping peacefully, snuggled up close with one arm flung across Emily's stomach, and a leg also thrown over hers.

The pair had been up late, lavishing each other with affection, the sun peaking through the blonde's bedroom blinds by the time their lovemaking had finally ceased. Turning her head to the bedside clock, the brunette noted that it was just after 10am, meaning she had gotten only a few hours sleep. Looking back down at her girlfriend, Emily knew that she should let JJ sleep, but the brunette was unable to resist, especially with the very naked blonde pressed against her.

Emily first placed a kiss on JJ's forehead, then nose, one on each cheek before placing a light kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Em," JJ groaned, the kisses rousing her from her sleep. "Sleeping," she said sleepily before rolling so that she now lay on her back, eyes still firmly shut. This did nothing to deter Emily, as the move caused the comforter to pull away, exposing the blonde's naked chest.

The brunette moaned involuntarily before moving to hover over JJ, one arm on either side of the blonde, eventually leaning down to kiss the blonde's neck before slowly moving down towards her chest.

JJ let out a moan before arching her back as Emily kept her attention focused on JJ's chest. "God Em," the blonde gasped, tangling her fingers in dark locks, knowing there was no way she was going to get back to sleep now. The brunette continued kissing and nipping at the blonde's chest before her kisses started to head south, causing JJ to let out another long moan. "God Em, you're going to kill me," JJ moaned as the brunette reached her destination.

"Never," Emily hummed, sending shivers up through the blonde's core, smiling as JJ's grip tightened in her hair.

It wasn't long before JJ reached euphoria, crying out in pleasure, as Emily crawled back up her body, hovering over her until her eyes regained focus.

"Good morning," Emily smiled, kissing JJ fully on the mouth, the blonde moaning at the taste of herself.

"Hmmm good morning indeed," JJ hummed before reaching out to stroke the brunette's cheek. "I could get used to this."

"Well I thought you deserved it after everything you did for me yesterday," Emily said, moving to lie back beside her girlfriend.

"I'm pretty sure you did some things for me yesterday too," JJ replied with a grin, remembering the previous night's events.

"Yeah well you deserve it," Emily said, leaning in to kiss the blonde, whose tongue immediately found hers, her hands beginning to wander. Before JJ could get too far though, Emily pulled away, quickly hopping out of bed and grabbing JJ's bathrobe from where it was hanging over the closet door.

"And where do you think you're going?" JJ asked confused, as the brunette came around to her side of the bed.

"Well I'm going to go make you breakfast, while you enjoy a nice hot shower," Emily explained, grabbing the blonde's hand to pull her out of the warmth of her bed.

"Wouldn't you prefer to join me?" JJ suggested, playing with the belt that was holding the robe closed.

"Mmmm not this time pretty girl," Emily denied, giving JJ a quick peck before pushing her in the direction of the bathroom. "Now get going," she demanded before turning her attention towards the black kitten that was just waking up by the window. "Come on Sergio, it's breakfast time."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Spencer and Alex woke early that morning, both too lazy and comfortable to get out of bed, deciding to instead turn on the TV and watch an old movie, that neither even knew the name of. Both Zoey and Olivia had plans with their families this morning, and so had returned home the night before, while Garcia dropped Alex off at home with Spencer, where the pair had stayed up talking before eventually falling asleep.

Now as the teen lay in bed, absentmindedly watching the television, Alex couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to JJ and Emily, wondering if the blonde had yet to tell her mother her big news. Alex had reassured JJ several times that Emily would be there for her, but the truth was Alex wasn't too sure about that. The teen knew that this was going to be a big deal, and Emily was likely to freak out, but she refused to believe it would tear the pair apart.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Spencer said, noticing her friend staring off and chewing her lip, obviously lost in thought.

"Oh sorry," Alex said, shaking her head so as to regain her focus.

"You okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah…it's just…" Alex began, unsure if she should reveal what was bothering her. "If I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone? Like not even Zoey and Liv?"

"Of course," Spencer agreed, sitting up and turning to face Alex, while Alex also sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Okay. Well…." Alex said, considering her words for a moment before finally deciding to just get straight to the point. "JJ's pregnant."

"What?" Spencer replied shocked. "How is that possible? I mean who….what?"

"She was with someone…well she went on a couple dates with some guy before Emily and I came back from Chicago," Alex explained.

"Does Emily know?"

"As of last night? No." Alex replied. "JJ's supposed to tell her today, so I guess I'm just worried."

"Do you think Emily's going to break up with her?" Spencer asked.

"Honestly I don't know," Alex admitted. "I want to believe that Emily's going be fine with it, but I also know that it's a lot more complicated than that. It just kills me because they're so perfect for each other."

"Well maybe Emily will be okay with it," Spencer said. "Maybe she'll be happy. I mean I know they haven't been together very long but they were best friends before they started dating right? So that's got to make things different."

"Maybe…" Alex replied quietly, once against chewing her lip in thought.

"What else is bothering you?" Spencer asked, knowing that there was more to it then just the worry about Emily not taking this news well.

"You know I love Emily, and I'm happy just the two of us, but a part of me just really wants JJ to be a part of that too," Alex admitted. "I mean I know that JJ and the whole team are family, and nothing is going to change that, even if things don't work out with JJ and Emily. But…it's just…."

"That you love JJ the way you love Emily?" Spencer guessed. "Like a mom I mean?"

"After my parents were killed, I spent an entire night at the police station, retelling person after person about what happened, and the whole time I felt like none of them really cared about me," Alex shared, her eyes filling with tears she refused to let fall. "And then JJ came and it was just different. For the first time I saw someone who genuinely cared about me, and who I knew I could trust. She looked at me the way my mom used to look at me, and I just felt like everything was going to be okay," Alex explained, feeling slightly embarrassed as she shared something she had never told anyone before. "Ever since they got together I just keep imagining what it could be like you know? If they got married, and we were all a family and I really want that. Even with the baby, I still want that. I just know that they're supposed to be together," Alex paused, looking to her friend who had been listening intently. "Does that all sound dumb?"

"That doesn't sound dumb at all," Spencer reassured, reaching out to squeeze her friend's hand. "Look Lex, I'm not going to pretend to know anything about adult relationships, or love really," Spencer began. "But I will say that my parents have been married for like 20 years and I've never seen them look at each other the way that Emily and JJ do. I don't know what's going to happen, or how Emily is going to react to JJ being pregnant, but whatever does happen, I truly believe that they'll end up together in the end."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely," Spencer smiled. "Now how about we go grab some breakfast?"

"That sounds perfect," Alex replied, both teens getting up and out of bed. "Hey Spence," Alex called before the taller teen could reach her bedroom door. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Spencer smiled, grabbing her friend's hand and leading her downstairs.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

As JJ stood under the hot spray of the shower, she couldn't help but feel guilty about not telling Emily about being pregnant. Alex had told her not to tell Emily last night; to simply enjoy her time with her girlfriend, but JJ felt like she had somehow betrayed the brunette by not telling her the truth.

"How do I even tell her?" JJ thought out loud, knowing there was no simple way to tell your girlfriend you're pregnant.

Knowing she needed to tell Emily sooner rather then later, the blonde took a little longer in the shower, rehearsing her speech in her head, deciding she would break the news after breakfast.

"Just sit her down and tell her the truth JJ," the blonde coached herself as she pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "You can do this. It's Emily she's going to understand."

After lingering a few more minutes, the media liaison finally made her way out towards the kitchen, finding Emily sitting on the floor watching her new kitten eat his own breakfast, while eggs and bacon cooked on the stove.

"Well it looks like you're working hard," JJ joked, surprising the profiler who hadn't heard her girlfriend come in.

"Well someone was taking forever to get her cute butt out of the shower, so I thought I'd just sit down with this little guy here," Emily teased, standing and making her way over to the stove. "Food's ready anyways."

"It smells great," JJ lied, the scent of the bacon wafting through the apartment, making the blonde feel slightly nauseous.

"Coffee's already made," Emily said as she began dishing breakfast out onto plates before heading to the table, which she had set earlier.

"Thanks, but I think I'll have some juice first," JJ replied, grabbing some orange juice from the fridge before joining the brunette at the table. "Thanks for doing this."

"You're welcome." Emily smiled before digging into her eggs.

JJ took a small bite, praying that it would stay down, not wanting Emily to find out about the pregnancy the way Alex had. The blonde continued to nibble, spending more time pushing the food around, while Emily talked about what they could do that day; Sergio slinking around at their feet.

"Is my cooking really that bad?" Emily finally asked, seeing that JJ had barely touched her breakfast.

"What? No," JJ replied quickly. "This is great…it's just…I…there's something I need to tell you," JJ finally said nervously, realizing it was now or never.

"What's going on?" Emily asked worriedly, seeing that the blonde was looking a little anxious.

"Do you remember that Detective from New Orleans?" JJ began, knowing she needed to start from the beginning so there was no misunderstanding about when she got pregnant. "The one you kept teasing me about because he kept flirting with me in front of everyone?"

"Yeah…" Emily replied sounding confused.

"Well the week before we left for Chicago, he called me," JJ explained. "He said he was going to be in the city visiting a friend and he wanted to know if I wanted to get dinner."

"Jen you don't have to…"

"I do," JJ interrupted. "We went out, had dinner and it was really nice, but then he went home. We had the case in Chicago and everything got kind of crazy with Alex you know. But when I came home, that week that you and Alex were still sorting things out there, he called again. He was here for a conference or something and wanted to meet," JJ continued to explain. "We had dinner, drinks, whatever and then I took him home. I mean normally I would never. It was only a second date, but I was just….I don't know. I guess it had been a while…"

"Jen," Emily finally said, halting the blonde's speech. "It's okay. I mean you don't have to tell me this. It's not like I thought you were celibate before we got together. I understand. So you slept with him. Honey that's not a big deal."

"But it is," JJ argued, tears welling in her eyes, the emotion clear in her voice. "After he went home again we tried to keep in touch, but we eventually agreed that it just wasn't going to work out. Neither of us wanted to do the whole long distance thing, and then I realized that I had fallen for my best friend," JJ continued. "But it is a big deal that I slept with him Em. It is a big deal because I'm pregnant," JJ revealed with a sob, wiping furiously at the now falling tears. "I'm 9 weeks."

JJ watched as Emily sat staring at her with a slightly open mouth, clearly shocked and at a loss for words. "Em, please say something," JJ begged, worried by the brunette's silence.

"I…I don't really know what to say JJ," Emily said, the blonde flinching slightly at the use of her nickname, knowing that the brunette was already trying to distance herself. "How…how long have you known?"

"I saw the doctor Thursday morning," JJ explained. "I got worried when I was still feeling off during the last case. He called me Friday morning to confirm it."

"And so…it's definitely…I mean it's his then?" Emily stuttered, avoiding looking into JJ's eyes, which she knew were still filled with tears.

"Yes….I mean there hasn't been anyone else besides you," JJ replied. "Em I'm so sorry," the blonde continued, tears still falling relentlessly down her cheeks. "I never meant for this to happen."

"I know you didn't," Emily said, picking her nails nervously; her mind obviously reeling at this new revelation.

"Please tell me that you're okay with this," JJ begged. "I know that this is a lot, and I know that you didn't sign up for this. But god Em, I care about you so much. I don't want this to ruin what we have," JJ explained. "Please tell me that you're okay with this."

"I…" Emily began, not really knowing how to respond. "I don't know JJ," the brunette continued, finally looking up to see a new round of tears falling down her girlfriend's face, a sight which pulled strongly at her heart. "This is…this is just a lot to process."

"I know that Em," JJ cried. "I know, I do. I'm so sorry."

"I just…I just need some time to think about this," Emily said, getting up and heading towards JJ's bedroom in order to get herself dressed.

When she returned to the kitchen a few minutes later, her jacket in hand, JJ was still sitting at the table, tear streaks covering her face as Sergio sat on her lap, now fast asleep.

"You're…you're leaving?" JJ asked, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I need some time," Emily said, repeating her earlier response, while slipping on her shoes, trying to avoid looking at the blonde, knowing that seeing the heartbroken blonde would break her resolve. "I just need to think about this."

"Are you coming back?" JJ asked, trying to keep her voice steady, not really wanting to hear the brunette's answer.

"I'll call you later," Emily replied, heading towards the door.

"Emily," JJ called, causing the brunette to turn back towards her. "I really am sorry."

"I know you are," Emily replied sadly. "I'll call you later."

When the door shut behind Emily with a quiet click, JJ buried her face in her hands, sobbing as she realized that she quite possibly lost not only her girlfriend but her best friend too.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When Alex returned to the condo later that day she had expected it to be empty, so she was surprised when she walked in to find Emily sitting in the living room staring at a blank TV.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked coming around the couch, seeing that the older woman had been picking at her nails, something, which she knew, wasn't a good sign.

"Last time I checked I lived here," Emily responded dryly, still staring off across the room.

"I just thought you'd still be at JJ's," Alex replied, worried about why Emily would be back so early. "Why aren't you still at JJ's?"

"I just needed to come home," Emily replied without explanation.

"But why?" Alex asked sounding panicked. Emily simply ignored her question, continuing to avoid her gaze. "She told you didn't she?" The teen finally asked, Emily's head shooting up, looking at the teen in disbelief.

"You know?"

"I figured it out when I stayed with her," Alex explained. "Why aren't you still with her Emily?"

"Because…I just need some time to process this…to think," Emily replied, shaking her head.

"What is there to think about?" Alex asked, knowing that the older brunette was pulling away from the blonde; distancing herself from the situation.

"This is a big deal Alex," Emily replied. "It's a lot to take in this soon in a relationship."

"What does it matter how early it is in the relationship?" Alex asked. "I know you love her…"

"Alex," Emily tried to interrupt, the teen instantly cutting her off.

"No, I know you love her Emily," Alex practically shouted. "I know it's early, and I know that a baby is a big deal but you can't pull away from her like this. What happened to you being upset about missing out on everything with me? I mean this is your second chance; you can be there for everything with this baby. We can be a family!"

"Alex," Emily tried again.

"No please, you have to go back there," Alex begged, her eyes filling with tears. "You can't let this come between you guys, please Emily. You have to understand she didn't mean for this to happen. You two are supposed to be together."

"Alex enough," Emily shouted firmly. "I need some time to think about this okay? I don't need you doing this to me right now."

"Don't you see that you're ruining everything?" Alex cried, tears spilling down her face. "I don't understand you. You're ruining everything." She repeated before running up the stairs, the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut echoing through the condo.

Emily leant forwards, her head resting in her hand, tears stinging at her eyes as the teen's words repeated in her mind. Alex was right, she was ruining everything, and she honestly didn't know why. JJ being pregnant didn't change the way Emily felt about the blonde, but hearing the news had caused the profiler to panic, feeling like everything was moving forward way too quickly.

The brunette thought about everything that had happened in the last couple months, everything that had happened in the last few weeks. JJ had been there for Emily throughout everything, and the second that the blonde needed her Emily completely fled. Emily continued to sit on the couch, thinking everything over, replaying every moment over again in her head; the last thought she had before bolting up from the couch being:

_Oh God what have I done._

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

**I'm sorry! I just had to! But the next chapter is going to start right from here and I promise you, you won't be disappointed! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Again!**

**So this chapter is a bit on the shorter side but I feel like you guys are going to be happy with it! There's going to be a couple more chapters of this story because I move on to part 4 (which I already have tons of ideas for). I'm really loving writing these stories for all of you, so thank you so much for continuing to read.**

**I cannot thank you guys enough for you incredibly kind reviews! You all put a smile on my face with ever review so thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**As always, enjoy! -J**

**Chapter 9**

_Oh God what have I done._

Emily jumped up from the couch, running up the stairs and throwing Alex's bedroom door opened. Startled, the teen sat up quickly from where she had been lying on her bed; her eyes red rimmed from crying.

"Get up we have to go," Emily said frantically.

"What?" Alex asked, looking at the older woman with confusion written all over her face.

"Grab a coat, get your shoes, we need to go," Emily instructed.

"Go where?" Alex demanded, not wanting to go anywhere with Emily at the moment.

"To JJ's," Emily said. "I'm an idiot I need to get back over there."

At this Alex quickly got up from her bed, going to the closet to grab the first sweater she could reach, running downstairs before Emily even realized the teen had gotten up.

"Come on let's go!" Alex yelled from where she was waiting by the front door

Emily couldn't help but laugh, running downstairs where she quickly grabbed her coat, threw on her shoes and made it out the door with Alex right beside her. The two brunettes didn't say a word, quickly making their way down to the parking garage and getting in the car, before Emily pulled out and headed in the direction of JJ's apartment.

"So what's the plan?" Alex asked from the passenger seat. "I mean you have a plan right?"

"Well you're going to knock on the door and get JJ to open it, and then I'm going to grovel and perhaps beg until she forgives me," Emily replied, figuring there was really no other way.

"Solid plan," Alex said, biting her lip slightly, hoping that Emily's plan would work. "Emily….I'm…I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't be," Emily replied, taking her eyes off the road for a moment to look the teen in the eyes. "You were right and I needed to hear it, so thank you. I just…I panicked and I ran because that's what I do," Emily said. "And I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Alex smiled, silently accepting Emily's apology, knowing that they were going to be just fine, even though they still needed to get JJ to forgive the older brunette. It wasn't long before they arrived at the apartment, Emily parking the car out front before both girls got out and headed towards the front entrance.

"So I'm just gonna buzz up?" Alex asked, wishing one of the neighbours would come out so they could head straight up. "What if she won't let me up?"

"Trust me JJ's not going to leave you out here," Emily replied, knowing that she was playing dirty using her daughter to get to her girlfriend, but seeing no other choice.

Alex hit the button for JJ's apartment, waiting a short moment before the blonde's voice came through the speaker, the sadness clear even through the muffle of the intercom, "hello?"

"JJ? It's Alex," the teen replied. "Can I come up?"

The blonde's answer came in the form of a buzz, the front door lock clicking open, allowing both Alex and Emily to head up to JJ's apartment.

JJ had spent the afternoon on the couch, cuddling with Sergio as she cried over Emily's reaction, wishing the brunette had been more understanding. The blonde hadn't expected Alex to show up, but she suspected that the teen must have spoken to Emily if she was there now. Not wanting Alex to see her looking like the wreck she knew she did, the blonde made a quick stop in the bathroom to splash some water on her face, realizing there was no hiding the redness in her eyes. There was a quiet knock on the door, and JJ made her way towards it, wiping her eyes once more before opening up the door.

"Lex," JJ greeted, attempting to force some happiness in her voice. "What are you doing here sweetie?" She asked, not seeing the older brunette who was standing to the right of the door.

"I…I'm uh," the teen stuttered, waiting for Emily to take over.

"She's here with me," Emily intervened, stepping out to where JJ could see her.

"What are you doing here Em?" JJ asked, sounding slightly cold while taking a step back.

"I'm gonna go play with Sergio," Alex said, heading inside and towards the living room where she knew she would be able to listen in, grabbing the tiny kitten on her way.

"I'm so sorry Jen," Emily said. "I was such an idiot."

"So I'm Jen again?" JJ asked, ignoring the brunette's apology.

"Jennifer please, I need you to listen to me," Emily begged. "I made a huge mistake and I'm so sorry. I panicked and I pulled away and I shouldn't have, but I just…I…I was scared."

"Don't you think that I'm scared too Em?" JJ asked, tears once again prickling at her eyes. "I'm scared to death and I needed you. I needed you to be there for me because you're my best friend, but you…you just ran," she said wiping away a tear.

"I know," Emily said, tears stinging her own eyes. "I know and I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have run, but I need you to understand. Will you please let me explain?" The brunette asked.

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, wishing she could keep the tears at bay, but nodding anyways, encouraging the brunette to continue.

"I didn't panic because of the baby," Emily began. "Not really at least. I panicked because this is all moving so fast and because..." the brunette paused, biting her lip nervously before continuing. "Because I…I love you Jen. God I love you and that scares the hell out of me, because I look at you and I see my whole future. I see you and me and Alex, and babies and it scares me because this is all happening so fast, and I've never felt this way before in my life. I'm scared because I don't want to mess this up and…"

Emily's next words were cut off as JJ's lips crashed against hers in a deep kiss. The blonde eventually pulling away, as Emily stood with her mouth open in surprise.

"I'm sorry I just needed to make you stop talking," JJ said with a laugh despite the tears that still filled her eyes. "I love you too Em," the blonde confessed, bringing a smile to the brunette's face. "I know that this is all so soon, and I know that it's scary, but I do love you."

"I'm so sorry I left," Emily whispered, pulling the blonde towards her and resting their foreheads together. "I should have been here for you. I want to be here for you Jen."

"Really?" The blonde asked, still slightly nervous that Emily would be unwilling or unable to raise somebody else's baby with her.

"Yes," Emily replied. "Yes Jen, and I'm so sorry I made you doubt that. I need you to know that I'm here for you. That I will be here for you as long as you want me," Emily said, "I'm all in Jen. I'm all in."

JJ brought a hand to the back of the brunette's head before joining their lips in a kiss, which reflected the feelings of both women. Tears continued to fall down JJ's face, now overwhelmed with happiness and the relief that Emily was going to be there for her.

"I'm all in too, in case anyone was wondering," came Alex's voice, pulling the couple from their kiss with a laugh, having forgotten that they had an audience.

"Get over here you goof," Emily laughed, lifting an arm for Alex, pulling the teen into a group hug.

"This is really lame," Alex eventually muttered from where she was standing between Emily and JJ.

"Well you better get used to it," JJ said placing a kiss on the side of the teen's head.

"Yep because this is how it's going to be from now on," Emily smiled also kissing the shorter brunette.

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad," Alex joked, laughing as Emily poked her in the side.

"Jen why don't you pack a bag," Emily suggested as Alex broke away from the hug, bending down to scoop up the little black kitten that was circling at their feet. "Come home with us."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Later that night Emily stood in Alex's bedroom doorway, leaning up against the doorframe, watching as the teen slept peacefully, Sergio curled up beside her. A few minutes later the brunette feels arms wrap around her waist as a kiss is placed on the back of her shoulder.

"Looks like someone stole your birthday present," JJ whispered, seeing Alex snuggled up with the kitten.

"I'm willing to share," Emily smiled, turning in the blonde's arms and leaning in for a chaste kiss. "I'm really sorry about today Jen."

"I know baby," JJ reassured. "You were scared, I get that. But I don't want you to run from me. I need to know you're going to talk to me."

Emily pulled out of JJ's arms in order to pull Alex's bedroom door shut. "Can I be honest with you?" She asked.

"Always," JJ replied, allowing Emily to lead her down the hall by the hand.

Once the pair reached Emily's room, the brunette shut the door before leading JJ towards the bed where they both sat down facing each other.

"I meant every word I said back at your apartment Jen," Emily began. "But I need you to understand what worries me the most about this relationship." JJ squeezed Emily's hand in support, urging her to continue. "It's not just the speed that everything's moving, because I mean we've known each other so long that this all just feels natural. But I'm worried about how many people are invested in this relationship."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice, as Emily rubbed circles on the back of her hand reassuringly.

"It's not just you and me in this," Emily replied. "I mean it's you and me and the team and Alex, and now a baby and I guess that just kind of scares me. I mean when Alex found out I left you she lost it. She was devastated. I'm just worried about what it will do to her if this doesn't work out."

"Em, I love you," JJ interrupted. "And I love Alex. Baby I'm not going anywhere. And I know that neither of us can predict what's going to happen in the future, but I can say that I believe in us. I believe that we can make it work because I'm not going anywhere," the blonde reassured, hooking a finger under her girlfriend's chin to meet her eyes. "So I guess the question is, do you believe in us too?"

"I do," Emily replied, pulling JJ into a short kiss. "You have no idea how much I love you already Jennifer Jareau," the brunette whispered.

"How about you show me?" JJ suggested, pulling her girlfriend into a deep and passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everybody!**

**So I kind of felt a bit stuck writing this chapter, but there were just some little things I wanted to deal with in regards to Alex and her school musical, and Emily and JJ talking about telling the father about the baby, so I felt this chapter was necessary, though I don't think it turned out exactly how I wanted it. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting, and will possibly be the last (or second last) for this story.**

**Thanks for sticking with me! -J**

**Chapter 10**

"Emily have you seen my skirt?" Alex yelled as she made her way down the stairs Monday morning where Emily and JJ were already ready for the day, making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Oh geez," Emily said, shaking her head as she turned around to find the teen placing Sergio on the ground, wearing her school blouse, knee high socks and a pair of boy-shorts underwear. "You did remember that JJ stayed over right?"

"Obviously," the teen replied with an eye roll. "Good morning JJ," Alex greeted, kissing the blonde on the cheek before turning her attention back to Emily with a smirk. "My skirt?"

"Still in the hamper by the door," Emily replied with a laugh.

"It's a shame she's so shy," JJ joked, sipping on a mug of hot chocolate, which she was pretending was coffee.

"It really is," Emily agreed.

"Oh please," Alex scoffed as she pulled on her blue, plaid school skirt. "We're related, and it's JJ. Now what's for breakfast I'm starved."

"Eggs are on the stove, but you'll have to do without bacon today because the smell makes JJ nauseous," Emily replied. "Don't you think you're going to be a bit cold in your skirt?"

"It's not that cold," Alex answered as she dished herself out a plate of scrambled eggs and grabbed a couple pieces of toast. "Plus I want to look nice for my audition."

"Oh my God I forgot that was today," Emily said.

"It's okay you've had a lot on your plate," Alex replied, sitting down beside JJ and beginning to make a sandwich with her eggs and toast.

"Are you nervous?" JJ asked.

"Not really," Alex replied. "I've sung the song a million times, and there won't be that many people watching anyways. Plus it's not like I'm looking to get the lead or anything."

"Well that's good then, I'm sure you're going to do great," JJ said with a smile. "And who knows maybe you'll get a bigger part than you expect."

"Maybe," Alex shrugged, taking a large bite of her sandwich. "So are you going to tell the team you're pregnant?"

"Not yet," JJ replied. "It's still pretty early and it's a lot to explain. I'll tell them soon though."

"I still think maybe we should tell Hotch," Emily added from where she was leaning against the counter. "I mean it's not safe for you to be out in the field now."

"Emily I can still do my job," JJ argued. "I told you I'd be careful."

"Yeah but…"

"Em," JJ interrupted, giving the brunette a stern look.

"Okay, okay," Emily sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Are you driving me to school?" Alex asked, noting the time on the clock behind Emily. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm going to miss the bus."

"We can drive you, but you better get your butt moving," Emily replied, shaking her head as the teen took the rest of her breakfast with her, running back to her room to grab her bag. "And suddenly I'm reminded that she's a teenager."

"Yep," JJ laughed, moving to put her mug in the dishwasher. "And it's only just begun."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It was one of the days the BAU team hated at work, filled with paperwork and consults, chaining them to their desks for the morning after their regular meeting. Emily had just finished writing up a consult for the NYPD when she looked at her watch, noticing that it was just after noon. Deciding she would see if JJ wanted to grab lunch, Emily got up, stretching before grabbing her purse from under her desk.

"Where you off to Princess?" Morgan asked from where he was leaning back in his desk chair.

"Thought I'd ask a pretty girl out to lunch," Emily replied, heading towards the stairs to JJ's office.

"Oh I see how it is," Morgan said. "No time for your buddy anymore."

"Nope," Emily laughed. "You'll just have to see if your Baby Girl is available today."

The Profiler knocked once before stepping into JJ's office, where her usual stacks of files surrounded the blonde.

"Any chance you're ready for a break?" Emily asked as she approached the desk.

"Ugh yes please," JJ replied, immediately standing from her chair. "I would kill for a burger right now."

"Then a burger you shall have," Emily laughed, figuring the pair would head to their favourite diner not too far from work. "Were you drinking coffee?" Emily asked noticing the mug sitting on the media liaison's desk.

"No, Garcia brought me that," JJ replied tiredly. "And I will have you know it was nearly impossible to resist. I miss coffee," she pouted.

"Well hang in there pretty girl, only like 7 plus more months till your next cup," Emily joked.

"So not helping Agent Prentiss. So not helping at all."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"This looks so good," JJ moaned happily as her burger and fries were placed in front of her a short while later.

"The cravings hitting you already Agent Jareau?" Emily laughed as the blonde immediately dug in.

"Apparently," JJ replied, taking a sip of the chocolate milkshake she also ordered.

"So we're probably not going to be getting called away tonight right?" The Profiler asked, as she began to eat the chicken wrap she had ordered.

"I doubt it," JJ replied. "I haven't received any requests today, just a few consults that I've already distributed. Why?"

"I just really want to hear about Alex's audition in person," Emily replied.

"Well I see no reason why we wouldn't be home tonight," JJ explained. "Unless of course something comes through to Hotch. You never know, those serial killers have a tendency of being a tad unpredictable."

"So inconsiderate," Emily agreed with a laugh.

"So I've been thinking more about this whole telling the team thing," JJ mentioned casually. "And I have discovered a small flaw in my plan."

"And what would that be?" Emily asked interestedly.

"Well I wanted to wait to tell Hotch until after my first ultrasound," JJ explained. "But I don't want to have to go to that on my own."

"So we need to tell Hotch beforehand so that he can get us both off for the morning," Emily said, finishing the blonde's thought.

"Yeah," JJ agreed. "And then once the team sees us both gone they'll start speculating, at which point we'll be forced to tell them too."

"I think it's better to tell Hotch sooner rather than later anyways," Emily said. "I know you can still do your job Jen, I just want to make sure we're doing everything we can to keep you safe while you do it."

"I know," JJ sighed. "We'll give it a couple days and then we can tell him. My appointment is in two weeks anyways."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Emily replied. "And have you…have you thought about what you're going to do about the….detective?" Emily asked, looking down at her plate, not comfortable referring to the man as the father.

"Honestly?" JJ said. "I'm not entirely sure what I should do. I mean I have to tell him don't I?"

"I think you do," Emily replied honestly. "I mean Will seemed like a decent guy, he deserves to know that he's going to have a kid."

"You're right," JJ agreed. "I guess I'll just give him a call and explain it over the phone. I mean I can't just go to New Orleans," the blonde said, seeing that her girlfriend was still avoiding her eyes. "Em, are you sure you're okay with all this?"

"What?" Emily said, finally looking up. "Of course. I'm sorry," she said, reaching out to grab JJ's hand. "I'm sorry, I really am. I want to do this with you Jen, I just…I guess I just worry that you might want to do this with the baby's father you know?"

"Em, that's not going to happen," JJ replied, giving the brunette's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You're the only person I want to be with. I promise you. If Will wants to be a part of this baby's life I'm not going to deny him that, but I'm also not going to go back to him. My heart already belongs to someone else."

Emily smiled, feeling completely reassured by the blonde's declaration.

"I hope you know you have my heart as well," Emily smiled. "And I'm going to be here for you through every moment of this pregnancy. And I promise to be nothing but supportive when it comes to you and Will and the baby."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So Zoey called me and told me your audition was amazing," Spencer greeted Alex over the phone later that day.

"I don't know why she's making such a big deal about it," Alex replied, putting her pencil down on the French notes she was studying.

"She seems to think there's no way Mrs. Greer is going to give you a small part after that," Spencer said.

"She doesn't know that," Alex replied. "Plus there were plenty of really good singers. I mean that Chelsea girl was amazing."

"Well according to Zoey you were better than Chelsea," Spencer explained. "I mean she even said Chelsea looked worried after you sang."

"She's exaggerating," Alex scoffed. "Plus I'm a freshman, there's no way I'm getting a lead part."

"You don't know that," Spencer argued. "Do you not want that?"

"No it's not that," Alex replied. "I mean that would be fine, I just…I don't know I'm not getting my hopes up. Listen Spence I really need to study for this French test. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," Spencer replied. "Bring your notes to lunch tomorrow and we can go over them. See you."

"Thank Spence. Bye," Alex said before hanging up and turning her attention back to her notes.

The teen attempted to keep her focus on her French notes, but struggled as her thoughts kept drifting to her audition and what it would be like if she was given a big part.

"Ugh," Alex groaned just as the door opened and Emily and JJ returned in.

"Well that doesn't sound good," Emily called, walking further into the condo to find Alex sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, her head resting on her open French notes, Sergio curled up in her lap. "You alright there kid?"

"No," Alex replied shortly, lifting her head and rubbing her hands over her face.

"Did your audition not go well?" JJ asked, sitting on the couch, facing the teen.

"No my audition went great actually," Alex replied. "Zoey was making a huge deal about it, saying there was no way I'm getting a small part after that and what not."

"That's great Lex," JJ and Emily said at the same time.

"Oh God you guys are answering things at the same time now," Alex laughed wrinkling her nose.

"Quiet you," Emily replied. "So if your audition went well then what is all the groaning about?"

"I have a French test on Wednesday and I'm not getting it," Alex explained. "Spencer was supposed to help me at lunch today but Zoey forced me to practice with her again, and now I'm trying to study but it's not sticking," the teen rambled rather quickly. "And I just remembered I was supposed to start dinner!" She exclaimed, moving to get up.

"Lex relax," JJ intervened, leaning forward to stop the teen from getting up. "I'll handle dinner, you focus on this okay. Emily can help you."

"You can?" Alex asked, looking to the older brunette as JJ made her way towards the kitchen.

"Are you kidding?" Emily replied. "I lived in Paris remember? Now lets see what you've got," she said, sitting down beside the teen, ready to teach.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

JJ's cell phone rang just after 5am, waking both Agents from their peaceful sleep, with identical groans. Knowing that someone calling at this hour couldn't mean anything good, the blonde reached blindly for the phone, having to lift Emily's arm a bit in order to reach the bedside table.

"Agent Jareau," she answered, the sleep still evident in her voice. "Yes….yes sir….I can have my team there within the hour. Yes. I'll see you soon," she said hanging up and immediately getting out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked sleepily, having heard most of JJ's side of the conversation.

"Little girl went missing from her bedroom last night in Alexandria. Father noticed when he went to look in on her before leaving for work," JJ explained as she began to pull out a clean outfit, Emily pulling herself out of bed to do the same. "I need to call the rest of the team."

"I'll toast you a bagel, you need to eat something," Emily replied from her closet. "I just need to let Alex know we're leaving."

The pair dressed, and readied themselves quickly, JJ dialing Hotch while Emily made her way down the hallway towards Alex's bedroom. The profiler walked in quietly, finding the teen sleeping peacefully, Sergio curled up beside her.

"Lex," Emily whispered, giving the teen a shake. "Sweetie wake up."

"Emily?" Alex said sleepily, squinting her eyes open. "What's going on? What time is it?"

"It's early," Emily replied, brushing some hair out of the younger brunette's face. "We got a case so JJ and I have to leave. It's local so I'll be home tonight, but it might be late. Will you be okay to get off to school on your own?"

"Yeah, yeah of course," Alex replied, still looking slightly confused. "My alarm is set."

"Alright, have a good day okay? I will text you when I can," Emily explained, leaning forward to kiss the teen's forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too," Alex replied, her eyes already drifting shut. "Be safe."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

**So the next chapter will follow this case and we shall find out what happens with Alex and the musical…and maybe a little something else! ****J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter for my loyal readers. I got a little caught up in this chapter, and ended up writing a lot more than I had expected, so I hope you enjoy it! One more chapter before this story is over, but rest assured I already have my next story planned out in my head so it will get started right away!**

**As always, thank you for reading! –J**

**Chapter 11**

The BAU team made it to the Flemming household in record time, meeting outside to get their instructions from Hotch.

"Alright JJ, give us a rundown of what you know," Hotch said as they all came together, getting straight to business.

"Five-year old Hannah Flemming was reported missing at 4:30 this morning when her father looked in on her on his way out to catch a flight for a business trip and she wasn't there," JJ explained. "Her mother said she looked in Hannah's room before she went to bed last night, which was around midnight and Hannah was fast asleep and her bedroom window was closed. Neither parent heard anything."

"Alright so she went missing sometime between 12am and 4am," Hotch said unnecessarily. "We know the stats, so we have less than 24 hours to find this girl. JJ any similar crimes in the area."

"No reports that I know of but I have Garcia checking anyways," JJ replied.

"Perfect," Hotch nodded. "Alright the media has already gotten wind of this as you can see," Hotch said gesturing to the reporters that were beginning to congregate outside the home. "JJ I want you to control that the best you can before getting with Rossi to canvas the area. Reid you and Morgan check out the girl's room, see if you can get an idea of how the unsub got in, see if anything looks out of place. Prentiss I'd like you to talk to Mrs. Flemming while I talk to the husband. Garcia will look be in contact about anything she finds out about the family."

The team immediately set out for their given tasks; Emily, Morgan, Reid and Hotch heading towards the house while Rossi and JJ moved in the opposite direction, all praying they'd be able to find this little girl on time.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Mrs. Flemming I'd like to go through last night with you," Emily said as she sat down at the kitchen table with the 34-year-old mother.

"With all do respect Agent, I already went over this with the cops," the tired looking woman replied. "Shouldn't you be out there looking for my daughter?"

"The police are already doing that," Emily replied. "And we have Agents canvassing the area. I'm here because we need to make sure that we know everything we can so we can bring your little girl home."

The woman stared Emily down, quietly contemplating her options. "Do you have kids?" She finally asked.

"I have a daughter," Emily replied. "She's 14."

Lauren Flemming nodded, her eyes softening. "Alright, ask your questions."

"Go over last night again with me," Emily began, taking out a pen and pad of paper. "You went to bed around midnight?"

"It was just after," Lauren replied. "Nick was already in bed because he had to catch an early flight, so I was up catching up with my shows. I looked in on Hannah just like I always do and she was fast asleep."

"All your windows and doors were locked? Hannah's window was shut?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Lauren replied confidently. "I checked the front door on my way to my room and I would have noticed if Hannah's window was open. It's too cold now I would have noticed."

"Okay," Emily said, taking a note. "Have you noticed anyone around the neighbourhood lately? Someone who seemed out of place? Someone who has been paying a bit too much attention to Hannah or other kids in the neigbourhood?"

"No," Lauren answered. "It's a pretty tight knit community, outsiders tend to stick out. We have a lot of young kids in the area so we all do our part to keep an eye on everyone."

"And is there anyone you can think of that would want to take Hannah?" Emily asked, feeling like she was gaining very little insight to aid their search. "Someone who may be looking to punish you or your husband?"

"You think we could have known the person who did this?" Lauren asked surprised.

"It's always a possibility," Emily replied.

"Well Nick and I don't have any enemies," Lauren explained. "Nick works a lot, but he gets along great with everyone there. I work at a dentist office as a receptionist. There's no one I can think of that would want to do this to us."

"Have you had any recent deliveries?" Emily asked after writing something down. "Any visitors to he house that you wouldn't have considered a threat, while Hannah was home?"

"No nothing," Lauren answered, sounding frustrated. "Look can we take a break? I need an aspirin."

"Sure," Emily replied, watching as the woman left the room, heading towards the bathroom.

Emily took a few more notes before standing up to look around the quaint house. Walking over to the fireplace, Emily found herself drawn to the pictures that adorned the mantel. The pictures displayed a happy family; the five year old girl at the centre, constantly surrounded by her smiling parents. The profiler couldn't imagine what the Flemmings were going through, unable to imagine losing Alex.

"Did you learn anything from Mrs. Flemming?" Hotch asked, pulling Emily out of her thoughts as he entered the family room.

"Nothing helpful," Emily replied, turning to face the Unit Chief. "No one out of place in the neighbourhood, no recent deliveries or visitors and no enemies that she could think of."

"I got the same thing from Mr. Flemming," Hotch said. "Morgan and Reid said the unsub definitely came in through Hannah's window. They found some footprints outside the window. They're out talking to the neighbours."

"This couldn't have been a random kidnapping," Emily said. "If it was just about getting a kid the unsub wouldn't have risked coming in through a window when he could have woken the parents, or risk the kid yelling out. It just doesn't make sense."

"I agree," Hotch replied. "We need to get with Garcia, there has to be something we're missing here."

Just then Rossi, JJ, Reid and Morgan entered through the front door, all four looking unhappy.

"Neighbours didn't see or hear anything out of place last night," Rossi announced as the team gathered near the kitchen.

"It's a quiet neighbourhood and everyone said they would have noticed if there was anyone suspicious hanging about," Reid explained.

"We got the same report from the parents," Hotch said, glancing down the hall to ensure both Mr. and Mrs. Flemming were still occupied. "Morgan call Garcia and see if she's found anything."

Morgan stepped into the other room, cell phone to his ear, as the profilers lingered, looking around the house as they tended to do, all quietly profiling the cozy home. Having already had his look around Hotch turned, watching JJ who stood near the kitchen where Nick Flemming had abandoned a pan of bacon early that morning. Hotch watched as the media liaison took a step back, placing a hand over her mouth as she took a few deep breaths. Slightly confused, the profiler went to approach the blonde, just as Morgan returned with his cell phone on speaker.

"Baby Girl tell the team what you just told me," Morgan said, as Hotch stopped, still watching JJ out of the corner of his eye.

"Well I didn't find any like crimes in the area so I've been using my time to get to know the Flemmings, and I found something that seems a little weird," Garcia explained. "Nick Flemming isn't listed as the father on Hannah Flemming's birth certificate."

"Who is?" Reid asked.

"No one," Garcia replied. "There's no father listed at all."

"Prentiss," Hotch said, nodding his head towards the back bedroom where he knew the Flemmings were.

"On it," Emily said before making her way down the hall. The brunette gave a quiet knock before peaking her head in the room to find the couple sitting on a small couch, their heads in their hands. "Mrs. Flemming I need to ask you another question," Emily said, understanding that this could potentially be an uncomfortable conversation. "Why isn't Nick listed as Hannah's father on her birth certificate?"

"I'm not Hannah's biological father," Nick replied, relieving Emily of her worry that this question could cause an argument.

"Hannah's father left me shortly after I got pregnant," Lauren explained. "I was alone when I had her so I didn't include a name on the birth certificate. I met Nick a few months after Hannah was born and we've been together ever since. He's her father as far as I'm concerned."

"Is Hannah's biological father in the picture?" Emily asked.

"No, I haven't seen him in years," Lauren replied. "I don't even think he still lives in Virginia."

"I need a name," Emily said, recognizing a possible lead.

"You think he could have done this?" Lauren asked, ignoring Emily's question. "Why would he take Hannah? He left us. He didn't want her."

"Mrs. Flemming, please," Emily said, watching as Nick put a comforting arm around his wife, trying to ease her worry.

"Luke. Lucas Wynn," Lauren finally answered, Emily nodded before quickly heading back into the front room where the team was waiting, with Garcia still on speakerphone.

"Garcia I need you to find everything you can on Lucas Wynn," Emily announced. "He's Hannah's biological father. We need to know if he's in the area."

"On it," Garcia replied. "I will hit you back ASAP," she said before hanging up.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It was nearing the end of their lunch period when Zoey and Olivia came rushing towards the table where Spencer and Alex were studying for their French test.

"Lex, Mrs. Greer is putting up the list right now," Zoey announced excitedly.

Alex, who was feeling a bit nervous about the musical since Zoey made such a big deal about her audition, bit her lip anxiously, looking back at her notes.

"Come on Lex, let's go see before class," Spencer encouraged. "You're doing well with this anyways," she said gesturing towards the French notes.

"Oh all right," Alex agreed, packing up her things before allowing herself to be led out of the cafeteria, following a group of other excited teens who had auditioned for the play.

There was a rather large crowd gathered in front of the cast list when the four girls got there, so they hung towards the back waiting and watching as people checked the list, all looking happy. As they got closer to the front Alex began noticing more and more people watching her, increasing her worry.

When they finally reached the front Zoey grabbed Alex's hand, both searching for their names. Alex scanned the bottom of the list, finding Zoey's name at the same time the small teen did, delighted with getting a munchkin part as she had hoped. Not seeing her own name, Alex's eyes continued to move up the list, listening as Olivia and Spencer congratulated their friend.

"Oh my God," Alex whispered, immediately dropping Zoey's hand as she finally found her name.

"What?" Zoey asked worriedly, turning her attention to her stunned friend.

"Oh my God!" Spencer and Olivia shouted, looking past the brunette and finding her name next to the part of Dorothy.

"Alex you got the lead," Spencer declared happily, pulling a very stunned Alex into a hug.

"That's amazing," Olivia said, also hugging her friend.

"I..I don't…" Alex stuttered as Zoey pulled her close, squealing her congratulations.

"Miss Campbell," a woman in her mid-thirties called out as she approached the group who had moved over to give others access to the cast list. "Congratulations."

"Oh uh…thank you Mrs. Greer," Alex said, looking embarrassed as her friends beamed happily.

"I was extremely impressed with you audition Alexandra," Mrs. Greer praised. "I'm really looking forward to working with you."

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to it as well," Alex said politely, giving the older woman a small smile.

"Well rehearsal will start Thursday after school," Mrs. Greer said. "We'll need to get straight to work as December will be here before you know it. I will see you then Alexandra. You too Zoey."

"See you then," Alex smiled, watching as the teacher walked away. As she moved to turn her attention back to her friends, Alex noticed a tall, blonde senior girl watching her from across the hall, a scowl on her face.

"Well Chelsea doesn't look to happy," Olivia pointed out, seeing the blonde glaring at Alex.

"What part did she get?" Alex asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"Glenda," Zoey answered. "She's obviously jealous. Come on let's get out of here."

"Yeah we should probably head to class anyways," Spencer pointed out after glancing at her watch. "Are you going to call your mom?" She then asked Alex.

"No she's working a case in Alexandria," Alex replied. "Plus I want to tell her in person anyways," she explained, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder, seeing Chelsea still glaring at her. "Let's just go to class."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

A credit card in Lucas Wynn's name had been used in Alexandria, though Garcia had yet to find any property in the man's name in the city. Since the team knew he was nearby, or at least had been, he became their number one suspect, the whole team hoping he would lead them to Hannah, since they had no other clues as to who could have taken the little girl. Printing out several pictures of the man, the whole team headed back into the neighbourhood, working in pairs in order to ask if anyone had seen the man around the community in the last few weeks. Hotch had paired Emily and JJ together, much to the profiler's delight.

"You feeling okay today?" Emily asked as they reached their fourth house, having yet to find anything.

"Yeah I'm fine today," JJ replied. "Grateful to be out of that house though, it reeked in there."

Emily laughed, reaching out to knock on the door in front of them. It wasn't long before a young woman answered the door, a little boy hiding behind her leg.

"Hi, sorry to bother you again," Emily greeted. "I'm Agent Prentiss and this is Agent Jareau, we're with the FBI. I was just wondering if you could tell us if you've seen this man around in the last few weeks at all," she said, handing the woman the picture of Lucas Wynn.

"He doesn't look familiar," the woman answered, running a hand over her son's head.

"I've seen him," the little boy whispered, much to his mother's surprise.

"You've seen this man?" JJ asked, kneeling down to the boys level, receiving a shy nod in return.

"With the dog," the boy answered quietly.

"That's right," the mother said, putting a hand over her mouth in surprise. "He was walking around with a chocolate lab a few days ago. He even let Logan stop to pet him."

"Do you remember what day this was exactly?" Emily asked.

"Ummm Friday," the woman answered, uncertainly. "Yes it was definitely Friday, we had just come back from the park."

"Thank you for your help," JJ said, ruffling the young boys hair and giving the mother a smile as she followed Emily back out towards the sidewalk.

"You call Hotch, I'll get Garcia." Emily said, praying they had just found the lead they needed to bring Hannah Flemming home.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Using her expert tracking skills, Garcia had been able to find a cousin of Lucas Wynn's living around the corner from where the man's credit card had been used earlier that week. With their fingers crossed the team headed to the house, finding Lucas hiding out with a distraught Hannah Flemming; Lucas' cousin out of town.

It had been a relatively simple take down, Lucas bolting out the back door, where he was soon tackled by Morgan who had been covering the back, while Emily scooped Hannah up, bringing her out to her parents who had been waiting around the corner with a police cruiser.

The team all watched with relieved smiles on their faces as Emily placed the small girl down, Hannah immediately running into the waiting arms of her mother and father. Hotch, who suddenly couldn't wait to get home to see his own son, turned to find JJ watching the family reunion with a smile on her face, rubbing her hand over her stomach subconsciously.

"So I guess congratulations are in order?" Hotch asked, approaching JJ who jumped slightly in surprise.

"Excuse me?" JJ asked, doing her best to look confused.

"I saw you earlier at the Flemming's," Hotch explained. "When Haley was pregnant she couldn't stand the smell of eggs. Apparently for you it's bacon."

"I'm not…" JJ began to argue.

"JJ, I saw the way you were rubbing your stomach just now," Hotch interrupted. "It doesn't take a profiler to figure it out."

"I'm not ready to tell the team yet," JJ gave in, knowing there was no point lying.

"That's no problem," Hotch said understandingly. "I take it since you and Prentiss just got together this wasn't a planned thing though?"

"Not exactly," JJ replied. "It's a long story, but we have decided that we're going to do this together."

"I'm glad," Hotch said, giving a rare smile as the rest of the team made their way over to the pair.

"Well I call this one a win," Rossi said happily.

"Definitely," Morgan agreed.

"It's been a long day," Hotch said. "You can hand in your reports tomorrow. Everyone head home."

"Yes sir," Morgan saluted. "Come on Pretty Boy I'll give you a ride."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So Hotch knows," JJ told Emily in the car when they were almost back to the condo.

"What? Since when?" Emily asked sounding surprised.

"He figured it out," JJ said. "Saw me almost lose my breakfast when I walked in and smelt the bacon this morning. And then he saw me rubbing my stomach, which I hadn't even realized I was doing. He said he wouldn't tell the rest of the team though."

"Well it's probably for the best," Emily replied, pulling into the parking garage. "He needs to know and now at least he can make sure you aren't given assignments that will put you or the baby at risk."

The pair made their way up to the condo, hand in hand, happy to be home after a long day.

"Lex must be upstairs," Emily pointed out as they pair entered the quiet condo, immediately heading for the stairs, both women anxious to see the teen after the case they just had. "Lex," Emily called at the top of the stairs, not wanting to scare the teen by just appearing in the doorway.

"Hey," Alex called back from where she was laying in bed watching Beauty and the Beast. "I got tired of studying so I thought I'd unwind a bit," she explained, looking slightly embarrassed to have been caught watching the Disney movie yet again. "How was the case?"

"Ended surprisingly well," JJ replied as Alex moved to the centre of the bed so JJ and Emily could get into the bed on either side of her.

"It was a win for sure," Emily agreed, scratching Sergio's head, as the kitten remained fast asleep on Alex's pillow. "So are you going to leave us in suspense all night or are you going to tell us what part you got?" Emily asked while poking the teen in the side.

Alex laughed, biting her lip. "I got the lead," she replied.

"You what?"

"I'm gonna be Dorothy," Alex said, breaking out in a huge smile.

"Oh my God!" Emily exclaimed.

"Lex that's great!" JJ said at the same time, the teen laughing as both women put their arms around her.

"Baby I am so proud of you," Emily said, kissing Alex on the cheek.

"Thanks," Alex smiled, as both women released her, Emily keeping one arm around her, while JJ held her hand. "I'm pretty excited. But a little nervous too."

"Oh you're going to do great," JJ said, running her hand through the teen's hair.

"What happened with that senior girl?" Emily asked.

"Oh Chelsea got the part of Glenda," Alex explained. "She didn't look to thrilled with me, but I'm not going to worry about it."

"Good, you shouldn't," Emily said. "God I am so happy for you," she then said, pulling the laughing teen in for another hug before covering her face with kisses.

"Okay, okay," Alex laughed, trying to get away.

"Sorry," Emily laughed. "I'm just so proud right now."

"Thank you," Alex smiled, relaxing back against Emily's arm, still holding JJ's hand.

"So Beauty and the Beast again?" JJ asked, nodding towards the television.

"It's my happy movie," Alex replied.

"Will you start it over?" Emily asked, relaxing back against the pillows, seeing JJ doing to same.

"Definitely," Alex replied, grabbing the remote to restart the movie.

Emily and JJ's eyes met over Alex's head, Emily giving JJ a wink as they pair turned their attention to the movie's opening credits, both happy to be home with their girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well my readers this is the final chapter for this story! Just a quick one that was necessary. I've got plans for the next story (which I plan to call Meet the Parents), but there are quite a few things that I want to do in that story. I plan to start it right away so don't worry you won't have to wait long!**

**Now, while all of your reviews have been incredibly wonderful, I just want to give a special thanks, and shout out to O.T, a guest who has written me such incredibly kind reviews that never fail to make me smile! So thank you O.T, and thank you to everyone else who has been reading! You guys make me want to keep writing forever!**

**Hope you like this one! -J**

**Chapter 12**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

"Nervous?" Emily asked JJ as they sat in the doctor's office, waiting for the doctor to arrive for their ultrasound.

"A little," JJ admitted, lying on the bed while Emily held her hand, drawing comforting circles on the back.

"Well I'm excited," Alex said, standing beside Emily with a big smile.

After a week of begging, Emily had finally agreed to let Alex miss her morning at school in order to accompany the pair to JJ's first ultrasound, the teen not wanting to miss anything in regards to the baby.

"We're not going to get to see much, but we'll be able to hear the heartbeat," Alex explained excitedly.

"How do you know that?" Emily asked with confusion.

"Google," was Alex's simple reply. "Were you this nervous when you were pregnant with me?" She asked, gesturing to JJ's leg, which was currently bouncing up and down.

"Yes, but those were entirely different circumstances," Emily replied. "Jen, honey are you okay?"

"Yes. Really I am," she said seeing Emily's disbelieving gaze. "I'm just nervous about what comes after this."

"Giving birth?" Alex asked.

"No," JJ laughed. "Well yes, but I meant telling the team."

"Jen the team is going to be ecstatic," Emily assured her.

"Yes, but they're also going to want to know how this happened," JJ argued. "I mean I don't think they're going to buy that you knocked me up."

"That would be interesting," Alex smirked.

"Jen it doesn't matter how this baby came about, it just matters that you're having it and we're going to be a family," Emily said. "You don't have to tell the team anything you don't want to."

Just then a blonde woman in her mid-forties came into the room, clipboard in hand and a smile on her face.

"You must be Jennifer," she greeted. "I'm Doctor Morrison."

"Please call me JJ," the media liaison replied. "This is my girlfriend Emily, and her daughter Alex."

"It's nice to meet you all," Dr. Morrison said with a smile. "Now it says here that you're about 11 weeks along. How have you been feeling? Any issues?"

"Not really," JJ replied. "The morning sickness hasn't been great but I know that's normal. Certain smells seem to make me pretty nauseous as well but I'm getting used to it."

"Yeah unfortunately that's all perfectly normal, but the morning sickness will eventually give you a break," the doctor explained. "So why don't we see if we can see your baby."

The doctor moved to get the machine set up before lifting JJ's shirt and applying the jelly-like substance, the coldness of which made JJ flinch. Emily continued to hold the blonde's hand, getting increasingly anxious, something which Alex immediately noticed, grabbing Emily's other hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. The three were silent as the doctor began to move the device over JJ's stomach, taking a moment before turning the screen towards the waiting women.

"Well that right there is your baby," Dr. Morrison said, pointing to an image on the screen that didn't look like a baby yet at all. "And I believe we should be able to hear the heartbeat," she said as she turned up the volume, the beating rhythm instantly filling the room.

"Wow," Alex whispered, squeezing Emily's hand again as she looked over to see both JJ and Emily with tears in their eyes.

"That's the baby Jen," Emily said, doing her best to keep the tears at bay. "I can't believe it."

"Me either," JJ agreed, wiping away the tears that she was unable to hold back. "That's our baby."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"I think I should come with you to tell the team," Alex said when they were around the corner from her school, Emily at the wheel.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Emily asked.

"For support," Alex replied.

"Well as much as I'm sure JJ appreciates that, you need to go to school," Emily said as she pulled up in front of the large building.

"Missing one day isn't going to kill me."

"Alright what's going on?" Emily asked, putting the car in park and turning to face the teen in the back seat. "Why don't you want to go to school?"

"I just want to be there when you tell the team," Alex replied, not meeting Emily's eye, a sure sign she was lying.

"Yeah but you've been acting weird about school all week," JJ chimed in from the passenger's seat.

"Alex is there something going on that I should know about?" Emily asked.

"No of course not," Alex said, taking off her seatbelt and grabbing her backpack. "I've got rehearsal tonight, Zoey's mom will drive me home so I'll see you later," she said, wanting to avoid having to talk to the two women.

"Alright," Emily sighed, positive there was something going on that her daughter wasn't telling her. "Love you."

"Love you too," Alex replied, shutting the door before moving to stand beside JJ's open window. "Both of you."

"Love you too Lex," JJ said, watching as the teen made her way towards the school. "Any idea what's going on with her?"

"Not a clue," Emily replied with a sigh. "But she's my daughter so that's not surprising."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on her," JJ said, taking Emily's hand in her own. "I'm sure she's fine."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Hotch was the only one on the team who knew both JJ and Emily would be missing that morning, but it didn't take long for the rest of the team to notice their absence. When Emily didn't show up in the bullpen, and it was clear that JJ's office was still unoccupied, Morgan and Reid began to speculate, both worried that something had happened to prevent the pair from getting to work. Morgan eventually went up to ask Hotch, the unit chief explaining that JJ and Emily had needed the morning off for personal reasons. Not particularly liking the vague explanation, Morgan texted the all-knowing Penelope Garcia to come down to the bullpen.

"What can I do for you Agent Hotstuff?" Garcia called as she made her way towards Morgan's desk.

"What do you know about JJ and Emily needing the morning off Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"Morning off?" Garcia asked confusedly. "You mean they're not here? But JJ never misses work. She's always the first one here."

"You mean they didn't tell you?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"They didn't say a word," Garcia replied, sounding worried. "Do you think something's wrong? Do you think they broke up?!"

"I'm sure they're fine," Reid intervened, not wanting Garcia to panic. "You know how those two are, if they had broken up they would still be here. Especially Emily."

"Pretty Boy's right," Morgan agreed. "They won't let their relationship interfere with work. It's got to be something else."

"Don't you people have work to do?" Rossi called on his way back to his office, coffee in hand.

"What do you know about my two lovebirds not being here this morning," Garcia replied, somewhat frantic.

"Not a thing," Rossi answered without stopping, heading straight back into his office.

"Well he is SO not helpful!" Garcia scoffed. "I'm going to do some digging," she said before heading back to her lair.

"I told you not to tell her," Reid said to Morgan, shaking his head.

Realizing he wasn't going to find anything out, Morgan got back to work, waiting for JJ and Emily to return, somewhat impatiently. It was an hour and a half later, while Morgan was immersed in a case file, that the couple got off the elevator, looking both happy and nervous.

"Morgan," Reid called nodding up towards the door as JJ and Emily entered.

Before Morgan could even stand up, the sound of heels clacking filled the office, as Garcia practically ran to meet her friends.

"Where have you two been?" The technical analyst shouted. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine Garcia," Emily assured her.

"We would like to talk to all of you though," JJ said. "Could you get everyone in the conference room?" She asked before heading towards her office, Emily close behind.

"Conference room? That sounds serious," Garcia said before going to get Hotch and Rossi from their offices.

"You ready to do this?" Emily asked JJ when they were alone in the blonde's office.

"Ready as I'll ever be," JJ replied with a small smile.

Knowing they couldn't hold hands at work, JJ settled for walking close to Emily, feeling the brunette's hand brushing against hers reassuringly. When they entered the conference room the team was waiting, Garcia bouncing in her seat impatiently.

"What's going on?" Garcia asked as soon as the pair stood in front of them.

"We have something we'd like to tell you guys," JJ began, sounding nervous.

"And we want you to know that we're really happy about it," Emily said, wanting to be clear that it was good news and not bad.

"Oh my God you guys are getting married!" Garcia interrupted excitedly.

"No Garcia, we're not engaged," Emily laughed. "We're actually…well JJ's…"

"I'm pregnant," JJ revealed.

In that moment Emily suddenly wished she had a camera as the entire team, with the exception of Hotch, stared at the pair with stunned looks on their faces, mouths gaping open in silence.

"We're having a baby," Emily clarified, feeling the need to fill the silence.

It was a beat before Garcia finally jumped up from her seat, running around the table towards JJ and Emily.

"Oh my goodness!" The bubbly blonde squealed. "That is just..and…oh my gosh…a baby! This is so…it's so fantastic!" She exclaimed, pulling the couple into a hug.

"Thanks Garcia," JJ laughed, relieved to finally be able to tell the team. "I had my first ultrasound this morning, which is why we were late," she explained, pulling out the sonogram to show to her team.

"Congratulations Bella," Rossi said, standing from his seat to embrace the media liaison.

"How did this…I mean was this planned?" Morgan asked, also standing.

"Not exactly," Emily replied.

"I'm 11 weeks," JJ explained. "I didn't know when Emily and I got together."

"But we're really happy about it," Emily interrupted. "And we're doing it together."

"That's great," Morgan smiled. "I'm really happy for you guys," he said before hugging them both.

"We all are," Reid said, allowing JJ to pull him into a hug.

The team took a moment to all look at the sonogram, JJ pointing out where the baby was, and telling them about hearing the heartbeat.

"Jayje," Garcia said, desperate to ask the question JJ was waiting for. "Who's the uh…who's the father?"

"Well there was this guy," JJ began as Emily placed a hand on the blonde's back. "It was before and after the case in Chicago. Before Emily came back with Lex."

"Detective LaMontagne," Reid interrupted.

JJ was stunned, her face turning red as she looked at Reid in disbelief. "How did you know?"

"I saw you out with him," Reid explained. "I was at a bookstore and I saw you two walk by."

"Oh," JJ replied.

"Does LaMontagne know?" Morgan then asked.

"Not yet," JJ replied. "I'm going to tell him, but I haven't been able to get a hold of him."

"Well I hope you both know that we're all here for you both," Hotch said. "Whatever you need don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Hotch," Emily smiled, pulling JJ closer, both relieved to have finally shared their news and grateful for the support of their family.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

**Well that's that! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of my series and stay tuned for the next one very soon! Thanks for sticking with me! -J**


End file.
